FOUR SEASONS
by kwondami
Summary: —'Cause the future is borderless— Kisah empat sahabat dalam pencarian jati diri. Summer-Autumn-Winter-Spring. / EXO FF / KAI JONGIN, CHEN, KRIS, CHANYEOL. Rare genre: FRIENDSHIP! slight romance? Warning: Bullying scene inside. Chapter 5 [SUMMER] Update! Read and you'll get something :)
1. Chapter 1

a/n:

Hi!

Aku bawa _another chaptered story_ bergenre _friendship_ (lagi) yang super ringan (lagi).

Entah kenapa aku jatuh cinta sama genre satu ini, terutama setelah menemukan di FFn jarang banget ada yang mengangkat tema ini. Huhuhu

Idenya terlintas begitu aja di kepala. Tapi aku bingung mau masukin _slight official pairing_ atau ngga di cerita ini, so any idea? ;)

Maafkan jika di cerita ini aku tidak menyajikan cerita percintaan yang menggelora (?) karena fokusnya memang pada persahabatan itu sendiri.

Semoga ada yang mau baca, terlebih mereview.

Dan yang terpenting, semoga cerita ini tidak _cheesy_. Hiks

Kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.

Gamsahamnida!

Note: _Italic_ berari **flashback**.

.

.

* * *

—_**If we could unfold the future, the present would be our greatest care.**_

* * *

.

.

_Kepada seluruh siswa kelas tiga diharapkan untuk berkumpul di aula untuk melakukan gladi resik. Diulangi, kepada seluruh siswa kelas tiga..._

Seorang pemuda bertumbuh gemuk dan berkaca mata tebal nampak berlari-lari sepanjang koridor sekolah. Paru-parunya terengah-engah diiringi keringat yang meluncur deras di pelipis. Kakinya berusaha melangkah lebih gesit namun apa daya—karena beban tubuhnya yang berlebihan, kecepatannya tetap konstan. Kancing kemejanya seakan hendak terlepas karena tertekan oleh perutnya yang buncit. Dasi namja ini berayun ringan seiring dengan derap yang dipaksakan.

Namja tersebut mendorong sebuah pintu dengan terburu-buru. Ia mendesah lega, rupanya ia belum terlambat.

Matanya kemudian diedarkan untuk mencari-cari sosok lain.

_Ck, apa mereka membolos gladi resik lagi? _Rutuknya dalam hati.

Seorang yeoja tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, membuatnya memekik kaget.

"Heh gendut, dimana temanmu yang tampan itu?" Chen berbalik, dihadapannya terdapat sekelompok gadis dengan rok diatas lutut, menampilkan kaki mereka yang jenjang. Yeoja bernama Soojung melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat di hadapan Chen, "Heh gendut, kau tak dengar kataku ya?"

Chen menelan ludah. Dengan make up tebal, _gesture_ yang dibuat-buat, dan seringai melecehkan—sekelompok gadis lebih pantas disebut menyeramkan daripada cantik.

"M-maksudmu Kris?" tanya Chen terbata.

"Cih, tentu saja bukan. Aku tidak tertarik pada temanmu yang angkuh itu." Gadis itu memutar bola matanya cepat, "Temanmu yang satunya—Jongin—tentu saja."

Chen mengangguk-angguk paham. "Aku juga sedang mencari mereka."

"Huh, ya sudah. Jika kau bertemu dengannya, sampaikan kalau setelah gladi resik—aku menunggunya di ruang UKS untuk menagih ucapan yang dia janjikan semalam." Ucap gadis itu genit.

"Memangnya dia menjanjikanmu apa?" tanya Chen dengan mulut membulat.

"Dia berjanji akan membuatku terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Ah, sudahlah. Orang jelek sepertimu pasti tidak tahu apa-apa." Gadis tersebut kemudian melengos pergi. Tidak lupa ia melemparkan seringai menyebalkan pada Chen. Teman-teman gadis itu juga turut memberikan tatapan menghina dan tawa mengejek.

Chen sudah terbiasa. Ia sudah terbiasa dihina gendut, jelek, kutu buku, kuper, miskin, atau apapun sebutan menyakitkan lainnya. Tapi ia tidak pernah marah karena memang begitulah adanya.

Tubuhnya tambun dengan lipatan lemak bertumpuk. Untunglah seragam sekolah menyelamatkannya dari selera fashionnya yang buruk. Sebuah kaca mata minus tebal bertengger di hidung. Ketika jam istirahat tiba, ia hampir selalu dapat ditemukan di sudut perpustakaan dengan setumpuk buku. Rambutnya sangat _out of style_, _old style_, _style_ orang tua atau apapun istilah yang dapat menggambarkan keadaannya. Meskipun penampilannya menjadi bahan tertawaan, guru-guru sangat menyanyanginya karena otaknya yang cemerlang. Secara fisik, Chen memang tidak menarik. Tapi di balik penampilannya itu, tersimpan sebuah hati yang hangat dan tulus.

Dan hanya ketiga orang sahabatnya lah yang dapat melihat sisi ini.

.

.

.

**FOUR SEASONS**

**AUTHOR: kwondami  
**

**CASTS: Kris, Chanyeol, Chen, Jongin.**

**EXO FANFIC**

**GENRE: Friendship and Slight Romance (maybe next chap).**

**RATING: T**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

—**'**_**Cause the future is borderless...**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hah, disini—hah—kau rupanya." Chen memegang lututnya yang bergetar. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuh tambunnya ke tembok. Nafasnya memburu.

Seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat yang sedang tiduran dengan setangkai ilalang di bibirnya menoleh pada Chen. "Oh hi, Chen-Chen. Kau nampak sedikit lelah." Sebuah cengiran lebar tergambar di wajahnya.

"Kenapa—hah—kau—senang sekali—bersembunyi di atap sekolah sih? Kau kan tahu anak tangga untuk menuju kesini tidak sedikit." Gerutu Chen dengan nafas yang belum normal.

Pemuda yang diajak bicara Chen hanya mendelik jenaka, "Bagus kan, supaya kau sedikit berolahraga." Balasnya. Ia kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk debu dari celananya. Ia memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chen yang dipenuhi keringat. "Wah, kau benar-benar kepayahan rupanya Chen-Chen."

Chen melirik sebal, "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu Park Do Bi."

Park Do Bi alias Park Chanyeol tertawa. Ledekan Chen untuknya lebih tedengar konyol daripada menyebalkan.

"Oke oke, jadi apa yang membawa si juara umum olimpiade Kim Jongdae ke atap sekolah di siang hari ini?"

"Kenapa kau membolos gladi resik? Kau kan tahu gladi resik upacara kelulusan itu sangat penting." Omel Chen tanpa jeda.

"Penting untukmu dan Kris, bukan untukku." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menunjuk dirinya. "Lagipula aku bosan dengan acara formal seperti itu, buang-buang waktu saja." Sambungnya malas.

"Oh ayolah, anggap saja ini momen terakhir kita di SMA." Bujuk Chen.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kris dan Jongin?" tanya Chen lagi.

"Kris sedang berpacaran dengan bola basket sedangkan Jongin—yah—cari saja dia di setiap sudut remang-remang sekolah ini, kau pasti akan menemukannya." Jawab Chanyeol cuek. "Dengan pasangan _one night stand_-nya—tentu saja." Sambungnya sambil nyengir.

Chen berdecak. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pagar kawat yang terdapat di sisi _rooftop_. Dari sela-selanya ia bisa memandang ke bawah. Tampak seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah men-_dribble_ bola berwarna oranye dengan semangat. Pemuda tersebut menanggalkan jasnya serta menggulung kemejanya hingga ke siku agar tak menghalangi pergerakan. Empat buah kancing terbuka di bagian atas, menampakan dadanya yang bidang. Dasi merah dengan lambang sekolah masih melingkar di lehernya meskipun bentuknya sudah tak karuan.

Pemuda dengan tinggi melebihi rata-rata anak SMA pada umumnya tersebut melakukan _shot_ dengan mulus seakan hal tersebut biasa ia lakukan. Tidak ada sorak sorai seperti biasa karena saat ini ia hanya bermain sendirian di lapangan basket. Murid-murid kelas tiga lainnya sedang berkumpul di aula untuk gladi resik. Sedangkan murid-murid kelas dua masih ada kegiatan di kelas masing-masing.

"Kris!" Chen berteriak senyaring mungkin dari _rooftop_. Namun seruannya hanya terbawa angin. "WU YI FAN!" panggil Chen lagi, kali ini menyebut nama asli Kris.

Yang dipanggil sempat menghentikan permainannya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sumber suara. Karena merasa tak juga menemukan si pemanggil, Kris kembali 'memacari' bola bundar tersebut.

Chen menghela nafas putus asa. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Chanyeol, "Ayo kita turun. Aku akan menarik Kris agar ke aula lalu mencari Jongin."

Chanyeol merenggangkan tangannya lalu menguap lebar, "Hoaahhmmm... kau saja ah, aku malas."

Chen melotot. "Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke aula tanpa kalian bertiga. SooMan seongsaenim akan ngamuk padaku."

"Lalu mencopot titel murid teladan darimu begitu?" goda Chanyeol. "Hahahaha, aku bercanda aku bercanda. Aku mau ke aula asal Kris dan Jongin juga mau kesana." Lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

Mereka berdua pun menuruni tangga curam. Chanyeol harus memegangi Chen agar sahabatnya itu tidak tergelincir karena tubuhnya yang dua kali lipat ukuran remaja normal. Chanyeol memang suka menggoda Chen karena ukuran tubuhnya yang besar, namun di dalam hati sebenarnya ia merasa kasihan. Chen tidak mampu bergerak gesit, ia juga mudah lelah.

Setelah usaha yang keras, mereka akhirnya tiba di lapangan basket tempat Kris berada.

Kris dan basket adalah sejiwa. Ketiga sahabatnya paham betul, Kris akan benar-benar 'hidup' jika dirinya sudah dihadapkan pada olahraga tersebut. Kakinya yang jenjang seperti diciptakan untuk melompat. Lengannya yang kokoh sungguh fleksibel dalam menggiring bola. Bulir-bulir air mengalir di dahi Kris yang mulus. Rambutnya berkilauan karena keringat. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah dan seruannya ketika berhasil meloloskan bola terdengar sangat _sexy_.

Kris saat sedang bermain basket terlihat berkali lipat lebih tampan daripada Kris yang biasanya. Semua namja maupun yeoja di sekolah mereka mengakui itu. Kris bisa saja dianggap lebih populer dari Jongin seandainya saja ia bisa bersikap lebih ramah.

Ya, semua orang mengakuinya.

Kris bukanlah seorang yang menyenangkan untuk dijadikan teman.

Karena itulah baik murid maupun para guru heran ketika Chen si kutu buku kuper dapat masuk ke dunia Kris. Chanyeol si pembuat onar juga nampak cocok dengan Kris meskipun sifat keduanya berlawanan—yang satu si _happy virus_—yang satu lagi berjulukan _cold virus_. Adanya Jongin di tengah-tengah mereka membuat grup ini semakin janggal.

Mereka ibarat mewakili empat musim yang berbeda.

Kris yang dingin adalah penggambaran nyata dari musim dingin,

Chanyeol yang ceria dan tidak bisa diam ibarat cerahnya _cherry blossom_ di musim semi,

Jongin si pemikat bagaikan musim panas yang bergelora,

Sedangkan Chen adalah perumpamaan musim gugur. Kepribadiannya yang tenang dan tidak meletup-letup seperti daun-daun mapple yang berguguran—tenang dan damai.

.

.

Keempat musim tadi adalah bagian dari siklus perputaran bumi pada matahari.

Dan sungguh, mereka pun kini tengah bergerak pada porosnya masing-masing sambil berputar mengelilingi takdir yang telah digariskan.

Harapan, keinginan, impian...

Ibarat empat musim yang berbeda, mereka saling melengkapi.

Saling berbagi, saling mendukung, saling menutupi kekurangan masing-masing...

.

.

"Jongin aaaakkkkhhhh jangan disini~"

"Ssssst diamlah, keluarkan saja desahanmu."

"Jongin ooohhh tidak jangan disitu ahhhh~"

"Ah—ya—terus—mendesahlah, kau seksi sekali."

_PLETAK_

Sebuah sepatu sukses melayang tepat ke kepala namja bersurai hitam. Si pemilik kepala meringis marah.

"YA! SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGGANGGU KESENANG—AN—KU..." Seruannya teredam karena kini sebuah tangan berhasil menyekap mulutnya. Sedangkan sebuah tangan gemuk mulai menyeret kakinya.

"Aish, apa tidak bisa kau melakukannya di tempat yang lebih tertutup!? Kau ini, baik yeoja maupun namja sama-sama kau embat." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada ketus. Tangannya masih bertengger manis di mulut Jongin, membuat sahabatnya itu meronta-ronta. "—Mppphhhhh lepaskamphh—aku!"

Seorang namja yang menjadi teman kencan Jongin buru-buru mengancingkan seragam dan menyeletingkan celananya. Kepalanya tertunduk malu. Ia merasa canggung karena momennya diinterupsi oleh tiga orang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Sebelum ia melangkah pergi, ia masih sempat menangkap lirikan tajam dari pemuda pirang yang tengah bersender pada tembok. Si pemuda pirang menatapnya dengan penuh arti.

"Mianhae—Tao—aku mmmppphhhh—akan ke kelasmu nanti." Jongin berusaha berbicara dari balik telapak tangan Chanyeol. Setelah namja yang dipanggil Tao itu sudah benar-benar hilang, Chen dan Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan sekapan mereka.

"Aish! Aku hampir kehabisan nafas tahu! Kepalaku juga benjol!" protes Jongin kesal.

"Bukankah tadi itu si Huang Zi Tao si anak kelas satu? Wah, kau hebat juga bisa memikat dia. Ku dengar dia juga cukup populer." Komentar Chanyeol.

"Huh, tentu saja. Siapa sih yang tidak tahan godaan seorang Kim Jongin." Jongin mendelik nakal. Tangannya kini sibuk membenahi dasinya yang acak-acakan karena 'aktivitas' barusan.

Kris yang dari tadi diam hanya melempar pandangan tak berminat.

"Nah, mari kita menuju aula." Chen mengecek jam tangannya lalu berkata, "Oh tidak, gladi resiknya akan berakhir sepuluh menit lagi. Kita harus bergegas."

"Wah wah, aku tidak sabar mendengar kata-kata terakhir Kris sebagai salah satu perwakilan murid di upacara kelulusan nanti." Seru Chanyeol girang.

"Aku tidak tertarik." Sebuah kalimat akhirnya meluncur dari bibir Kris.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Ngomong-ngomong aku jadi ingat pidatomu di upacara penyambutan murid baru saat kita baru masuk sekolah ini." Chanyeol berjalan mendahului mereka lalu berbalik. Mimik mukanya ia buat sedingin dan sekaku mungkin. Alisnya meninggi, tatapan matanya ia ubah menjadi tajam, suaranya dibuat serendah mungkin—lalu ia berkata, "Aku bosan."

Tawa Jongin meledak.

"Hahahaha... bukannya mirip Kris, kau malah lebih mirip SooMan seongsaenim yang sedang menahan buang air besar!"

Chen terkikik.

Ia melemparkan pandangan ke arah jendela. Semilir angin berhembus di antara sela-sela kaca, membawa harumnya bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Meskipun saat ini memasuki penghujung musim dingin, angin segar dan wangi rumput sudah mulai tercium. Mereka akan memasuki musim semi ketiga mereka di SMA. Di Korea Selatan tahun ajaran baru dimulai pada awal bulan Maret. Untuk sekolah menengah di negara ini, waktu yang dihabiskan seorang murid di sekolah bisa mencapai empat belas jam sehari. Jadi, bukan hal yang aneh jika pulang sekolah tengah malam. Maka tak heran jika kelulusan adalah momen yang sangat dinanti.

Chen melayangkan ingatannya pada hari pertama ia melangkahkan kaki di sekolah ini. Saat itu ia belum mengenal siapa-siapa. Tubuhnya lebih gemuk dari ukurannya saat ini. Dengan seragam yang terseterika rapi, ia berbaris tertib di antara murid-murid baru di aula sekolah. Sebuah senyum terkembang. Ia sangat bersemangat untuk menjadi murid SMA.

.

.

"_Acara selanjutnya adalah pidato sambutan dari perwakilan murid baru yang berhasil masuk dengan nilai tes tertinggi. Mari kita sambut, Wu Yi Fan!"_

_Suara tepuk tangan membahana seisi aula. Namun sampai tepuk tangan ini berakhir, murid yang dipanggil belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya._

"—_Mari kita panggil Wu Yi Fan!" ulang SooMan seongsaenim sambil mengendarkan pandangan ke arah lautan murid kelas satu._

_Setelah panggilan diulang tiga kali, sesosok pemuda berambut pirang akhirnya menapaki tangga podium dengan enggan. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, menimbulkan kesan arogan. Kemejanya tidak dimasukkan, simpul dasinya melorot. Telinganya dihiasi sepasang earphone berwarna putih. Wu Yi Fan melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Ia tak peduli dengan suara-suara bisikan yang mulai mengomentari penampilannya yang urakan._

_SooMan seongsaenim tersenyum cerah. Ia kemudian menyodorkan pengeras suara ke arah Kris._

"_Baiklah, sekarang mari kita dengar kata sambutan dari Wu Yi Fan sebagai peraih nilai tes sempurna!" tepuk tangan panjang kembali bergema. Yi Fan hanya menatap guru-guru di sampingnya dan barisan murid baru di hadapannya dengan tidak berminat._

_Tepuk tangan mereda namun pemuda yang dinantikan sambutannya belum juga mengeluarkan sepatah kata._

_SooMan seongsaenim menginjak kaki Yi Fan, mendesaknya untuk bicara._

_Kaki Yi Fan bergerak satu langkah ke depan. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk mic di hadapannya, menimbulkan suara melengking._

_Siiiiiinnnnggggggg_

_Seluruh orang di tempat itu sontak menutup telinga._

"_Tes tes." _

_Seisi aula hening ketika pemuda berambut mencolok yang kini tengah berdiri di panggung mulai menggerakan bibirnya._

_Ia nampak menghela nafas pendek lalu menatap tajam kerumuman siswa yang memandanginya dengan antusias. _

"_Aku Kris." _

_Semua mata kini tertuju pada sosoknya yang tinggi menjulang. Beberapa gadis maupun namja bermental uke mendengus resah ketika melihat dada Kris yang sedikit terekspos karena tiga buah kancing kemeja yang sepertinya sengaja dibuka._

_Semua orang menanti kalimat berikutnya dengan tidak sabar. Bagaimanapun juga, sosok Kris sangatlah menarik. Ia tampan, pintar, namun urakan. Apakah hanya sebuah keberuntungan ia meraih nilai tes tertinggi?_

_Sunyi senyap sampai seuntai kalimat kembali terdengar._

"_Aku Kris," ulangnya lagi. _

_Jeda beberapa saat sampai ia melanjutkan._

"_Dan aku bosan."_

_Hanya tiga kalimat._

_Kemudian tanpa mengidahkan tatapan shock dari para guru, Kris menuruni tangga podium dengan tangan masih di dalam saku celana. Kepalanya tegak tak peduli. Tatapannya lurus tak acuh._

_Hening._

_Seisi aula hening seketika._

_Bahkan SooMan si kepala sekolah belum bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Oh, jangan lupa—bibirnya yang keriput itu masih menganga lebar._

_Sebuah tepukan datang dari barisan murid baru. Seorang murid bersurai cooper brown dan berwajah jenaka bertepuk tangan sambil terbahak. Ia tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia tak mempedulikan ratusan tatapan mata yang menganggapnya aneh._

"_HAHAHAHAHA, ASTAGA TADI ITU KEREN SEKALI! IYA KAN?" Ia menoleh pada murid gendut berkacamata yang ada di sampingnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chen. Chen menggosok-gosok lensanya yang tebal dengan canggung. Belum saja selesai kejadian aneh di podium tadi, kini di sampingnya—seorang pemuda yang sangat tinggi—tak hentinya terbahak diantara murid-murid yang masih sunyi senyap._

_Dunia SMA sungguh ajaib._

_Pikir Chen dalam hati._

_Seorang pemuda lain yang berdiri di samping Chen memamerkan seringai meremehkan. Ia bergumam pelan, namun Chen bisa mendengarnya. "Hmmm... menarik sekali. Sepertinya dunia SMA tidaklah buruk." Pemuda berkulit tan tersebut melengos pergi diiringi tatapan kagum dari murid-murid lainnya._

_._

_._

Bulan Maret, saat itulah Chen bertemu dengan ketiga orang yang akan menjadi sahabatnya. Sebuah upacara penyambutan yang 'tidak biasa' yang akan terkenang seumur hidup.

Mereka disatukan oleh suka duka, tangis dan tawa.

Kepribadian mereka yang berbeda ibarat penggambaran dari empat musim.

.

.

Namun cerita ini tak akan kumulai dari musim semi.

Melainkan kumulai darimana saat daun-daun luruh ke bumi.

Musim dimana warna cokelat dan kuning berkonspirasi menciptakan harmoni.

Musim setelah terjadinya ekuinoks dengan pergerakan matahari meninggalkan zona nyamannya.

Musim dimana desauan dingin mulai membelai kulit, namun belum cukup untuk membuatmu menggigil.

Musim dimana rindu mengalah diri seiring kelopak yang berguguran.

**Musim gugur._  
_**

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

.

.

a/n:

Dilanjut atau ngga itu tergantung antusias dan review dari readers.

Gomawo sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita gaje ini. :)


	2. AUTUMN

a/n:

Hi!

Dami membawa chapter 2 dari fanfic dengan genre yang kurang populer: **Friendship.**

Lewat cerita ini, Dami akan mencoba menyelipkan 'pesan' yang kadang terlupakan sebagai bagian dari makna kehidupan.

Ending cerita ini sudah terkonsep dan aku sendiri akan sangat suka dengan ceritanya.

Semoga readers juga suka ya. :)

Mohon dukungannya!

Please give me your review.

Gamsahamnida!

Note: Runtutan adegan di chapter ini adalah _flashback_ saat Chen mulai mengenal teman-temannya.

_Poem_ dikutip dari _Autumn Winds blog._

**Warning: Bullying scene inside.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**FOUR SEASONS**

**[CHAPTER 2]**

**CAST: Kris, Chanyeol, Chen, Jongin.**

**EXO FANFIC**

**GENRE: Friendship **

**RATING: T**

.

* * *

**-AUTUMN-**

—_**Autumn is the hardest season. The leaves are all falling, and they're falling like  
they're falling in love with the ground.**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

BUGH

"Huh, rasakan ini!"

BUGH BUGH

"Dasar manusia jelek. Kau pantas mati!"

BUGH BUGH BUGH

"Mestinya kau berkaca dulu sebelum melaporkan kami pada guru! Memangnya kau siapa? Sudah jelek, gendut, dasar makhluk tidak berguna!"

BUGH

Sebuah pukulan telak lagi-lagi mengenai perut seorang pemuda bertubuh tambun yang kini tergeletak pasrah di sudut toilet. Ia nampak tak berdaya. Sekeras apapun ia memohon, gerombolan murid yang tengah mengeroyoknya tidak memperlihatkan belas kasihan.

Seorang yeoja kemudian menjenggut rambutnya kasar dan membenturkannya ke dinding. Beberapa lainnya tertawa licik.

Sungguh ironis, baru enam bulan ia merasakan bangku SMA dan sejak enam bulan itulah ia mengalami penderitaan.

Setelah puas melampiaskan kekesalan, gerombolan siswa yang terdiri dari namja dan beberapa yeoja itu pun meninggalkannya terkapar di lantai.

Chen menyeka bibirnya yang berdarah. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit setelah dihantam beberapa kali ke tembok. Ia berusaha berdiri namun kakinya terlalu lemah. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa remuk. Chen meringis. Sebenarnya ia malah ingin menangis.

.

_Autumn is coming  
With gentle breezes  
And howling winds _

_._

Dengan susah payah ia meraih ujung wastafel untuk membantunya berdiri. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Nafasnya berat dan terengah-engah. Cermin toilet memantulkan wajahnya yang kini dihiasi biru lebam. Baju seragamnya nampak kotor dan terkoyak di beberapa bagian. Matanya bengkak seperti bola golf ditambah lagi beberapa lecet yang menghiasi wajahnya membuat penampilannya sangat kacau.

.

_Autumn is coming  
To change the colors  
To red, brown, and gold _

_._

Setidaknya hampir tiap minggu ia menerima perlakuan tidak menyenangan ini. Ia dipukuli karena ia gendut, ia dipukuli karena ia jelek, ia dipukuli karena ia lamban, ia dipukuli karena ia terlalu pintar, ia dipukuli karena menjadi kesayangan guru-guru, ia dipukuli karena 'mereka' memang senang memukulnya.

Dan yang terakhir ini ia dipukuli karena mencoba melaporkan perlakukan yang ia terima kepada kepala sekolah.

Hasilnya bisa ditebak. Ia kembali dipukuli.

Sedangkan 'mereka' yang memukuli adalah anak-anak orang kaya yang bisa membeli segalanya dengan uang, murid-murid pintar yang takut tersaingi oleh Chen, siswi-siswi yang hanya kesal karena melihat penampilan Chen yang membuat sakit mata.

Yang paling parah adalah 'mereka' yang hanya ikut-ikutan memukulinya karena sekedar hobi bahkan tanpa tahu menahu duduk persoalan.

Chen kembali meringis.

Sudut bibirnya terasa perih.

Ia merapikan baju seragamnya yang acak-acakan. Chen mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Matanya mulai terasa panas namun ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Dengan lemah, ia menyampirkan tas bukunya lalu berjalan pulang.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia harus memikirkan alasan apa yang harus ia utarakan jika ibunya bertanya mengapa ia selalu pulang babak belur.

Chen tidak menyangka, kebahagiannya karena di terima di SMA nomor satu di Seoul pada akhirnya harus ia jalani dengan derita. Kenyataan menghempaskan rasa bahagia dari tebing tinggi. Ia seperti lidah-lidah ombak yang pecah menjadi busa ketika berbentur karang.

Kesendirian dan kekosongan adalah sahabat setianya.

_Andaikata aku tidak gendut..._

_Andaikata aku tidak pintar..._

_Andaikata aku tidak miskin..._

Dan beribu 'andaikata' lainnya timbul tenggelam mengempas tiada puas.

Langit musim gugur menaungi langkahnya yang terseok-seok. Suara gemerisik dedaunan mengiringi isakan pelan yang kini keluar dari bibirnya. Remaja bertubuh tambun tersebut berjalan di atas dedaunan cokelat yang berserakan.

.

_Upon the forest floor  
Will lie the leaves of all the trees  
When Autumn is here_

.

Saat itu musim gugur.

Dan Chen merasa hidupnya tak lagi berarti.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, sekarang siapa yang tahu bunyi hukum 1 Newton?" Sooyoung seonsaengnim—guru fisika nan anggun ini—berjalan di antara bangku-bangku murid sambil mengetuk-ngetuk sebuah penggaris ke telapak tangannya. "Apa dari tiga puluh siswa di ruangan ini tidak ada yang tahu?" tanyanya lagi.

Sebuah tangan kemudian teracung tinggi.

"Hukum Pertama: setiap benda akan memiliki kecepatan yang konstan kecuali ada gaya yang resultannya tidak nol bekerja pada benda tersebut. Berarti jika resultan gaya nol, maka pusat massa dari suatu benda tetap diam, atau bergerak dengan kecepatan konstan." Jawabnya seorang siswa berkaca mata tebal dengan lantang dan jelas.

"Bagus sekali Chen." Wanita jelita bertubuh semampai ini tersenyum puas.

Sang guru nampak senang, tapi tidak dengan sebagian murid di ruangan itu. Beberapa diantaranya menunjukkan wajah jengkel, beberapa lainnya mengerucutkan bibir tidak suka.

"_Bergerak dengan kecepatan konstan_—itu mengingatkanku akan dirimu saat pelajaran lari _sprint_ minggu kemarin." Timpal seorang gadis bernama Soojung dengan seringai meremehkan.

Ucapan gadis menyebalkan itu langsung disambut gelak tawa seisi kelas.

Sooyoung memukul-mukul meja dengan penggarisnya untuk meredam keributan. "Sudah-sudah jangan ribut!"

Lirikan tajam sang guru akhirnya berhasil membuat anak-anak yang menertawakan Chen tutup mulut. "Nah, pertanyaan kedua..." sambungnya lagi. Sudut matanya kemudian menangkap seorang murid yang tertidur pulas di mejanya. Pemandangan tersebut terang saja membuatnya berdecak kesal. "Park Chanyeol! Sekarang coba kau sebutkan bunyi hukum 2 Newton!"

Seisi kelas kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada seorang pemuda bersurai _cooper brown_ yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di sudut belakang kelas. Ia nampak tak terganggu dengan seruan sang guru.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Sebuah lengan kemudian menyikutnya keras. Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil dibangunkan. Ia menguap lebar tanpa mempedulikan pelototan sang guru. Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya yang terasa silau. Benang saliva mengalir indah dari sudut bibirnya. Meski demikian, ia belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"N-ne?"

"Sebutkan bunyi hukum 2 Newton!" perintah Sooyoung seonsaengnim setengah menggeram.

Chanyeol mengerang pelan. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya malas lalu menggaruk-garuk lehernya. Tindakannya itu terang saja memicu amarah sang guru. Sebelum sebatang kapur melayang tepat ke arah keningnya, sebuah tangan menyelipkan secarik kertas pada Chanyeol. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol langsung membaca tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu dengan keras.

"Hukum Kedua: sebuah benda dengan massa M mengalami gaya resultan sebesar F akan mengalami percepatan a yang arahnya sama dengan arah gaya, dan besarnya berbanding lurus terhadap F dan berbanding terbalik terhadap M atau F=Ma. Bisa juga diartikan resultan gaya yang bekerja pada suatu benda sama dengan turunan dari momentum linear benda tersebut terhadap waktu."

Sang guru berkacak pinggang, "Lain kali kau tak perlu membantunya Chen."

Baru saja guru fisika tersebut hendak menceramahi Chanyeol, bel istirahat berdering nyaring. Akhirnya ia hanya berkata gusar, "Park Chanyeol, kau kuhukum untuk membersihkan laboratorium sepulang sekolah. Jangan mencoba untuk kabur karena kau akan tahu akibatnya!" Sooyong seonsaengnim menghela nafas panjang lalu mulai mengemasi buku-buku.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut, merutuki nasibnya yang sial.

Ia menoleh pada pemuda gendut di sebelahnya yang kini tenggelam dalam buku 'Sejarah Korea'. Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya ringan kemudian berkata, "_Thanks _gendut. Lain kali aku pasti butuh bantuanmu lagi." ujarnya sambil mengedipkan mata jenaka.

Setelah itu ia pun segera melesat menuju atap sekolah untuk melanjutkan tidur siangnya yang sempat terganggu.

"Sa-sama-sama..." balas Chen gagap.

_Baru kali ini seseorang berterima kasih padanya. _

Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu dengan seruan keras, "Minggir-minggir! Kalian menghalangi jalan Park Chanyeol!"

Chen tergugu.

Mendadak dadanya sesak oleh rasa haru.

Ia cepat-cepat memfokuskan diri untuk membaca paragraf 'riwayat hidup Raja Sejong', namun dirinya tak dapat menahan setetes kristal yang kini meluncur mulus dari bola matanya—membuat kaca matanya berembun.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya,

Chen merasa dihargai sebagai manusia.

.

.

—_Life never goes smooth  
neither stops nor run  
but you can do them both  
either stop or run_

_._

_People don't understand you  
it's all what you think  
Even you don't feel you  
it's all what you speak_

_._

_Trees sink in autumn  
flowers does'nt bloom in  
Leaves get dry in autumn  
life does'nt breath in_

_._

_Have courage to live  
as anyone can die  
To crack the problems that grew in to spine  
says autumn to the souls that never die—_

.

.

.

BUGH

BUUUGGGHHHH

"Bagaimana? Apa kau juga mau yang ini?"

DUGGGH

"Dasar anak miskin tak tahu diri. Mestinya kau bersyukur bisa masuk sekolah ini!"

"Dasar penjilat! Mentang-mentang kau pintar, memangnya kau pikir semua guru akan jatuh hati padamu!?"

Kerah kemeja di genggam erat, kali ini sebuah tamparan melayang tepat ke pipi.

PLAK

Baik yang 'menyiksa' maupun yang 'disiksa' sama-sama terengah.

"Aku punya ide." Seorang gadis bersuara. Ia kemudian mengangkat dagu Chen agar bertatapan dengannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita suruh dia minum air toilet." Usulnya kejam.

"Wah itu ide yang bagus sekali. Lagipula aku bosan dengan cara 'konvensional'." Setuju yang lain.

Seringai mengerikan langsung menghiasi wajah mereka. Seorang namja kemudian mengikat pergelangan tangan Chen dengan dasi. Seorang yang lain mulai menyeretnya ke arah kloset. Chen meronta-ronta namun usahanya sia-sia. Karena Chen terus berteriak, si gadis pemimpin kelompok tersebut menyumpal mulut Chen dengan kaus kaki. Kepala Chen kemudian dipaksa tertekuk menghadap lubang kloset.

Chen memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Sebuah tarikan nafas panjang ia hela sebelum kepalanya diceburkan ke dalam lubang kotor tersebut.

Air matanya sudah kering.

Ia tak dapat menangis lagi.

Ia sudah lelah menangis.

_Rasanya aku ingin mati saja..._

.

.

Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Sinar jingganya merayap melalui kisi-kisi ventilasi toilet, menerangi luka memar dari seorang pemuda yang kini tengah terpekur di sisi kloset. Keadaannya sungguhlah menyedihkan. Kemejanya terkoyak, celananya basah, sebuah dasi merah masih mengikat pergelangan tangannya. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun karena kaca matanya berada entah dimana.

Ia mencoba menjauhkan kepalanya dari bibir kloset, tapi bahkan untuk mengangkat kepala pun ia tak sanggup.

Sebuah derap langkah terdengar memasuki toilet dengan tergesa. Kaki panjang seorang pemuda bersurai _cooper brown_ itu kemudian terhenti di depan cermin toilet. Pemuda tersebut menepu-nepuk debu yang bersarang di pundaknya. Sebuah gumaman pelan meluncur dari bibirnya, "Ugh, kelihatannya saja Sooyoung seonsaengnim itu cantik. Tapi aku yakin sebenarnya ia nenek sihir."

Setelah puas merutuk di depan cermin, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju bilik toilet. Kini bibirnya melantunkan sebuah melodi berirama cepat. Lidahnya bergerak lihai menyanyikan bait rap bertempo cepat. Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan aktivitasnya karena samar-samar terdengar suara rintihan.

Chanyeol menajamkan pendengaran.

Suara ratapan itu kembali terdengar.

_Apa aku baru saja mendengar sesuatu?_

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. Ia mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa pendengarannya mungkin sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik karena terhalang debu laboratorium yang baru selesai ia bersihkan.

Namun baru saja ia menekan kenop pintu bilik, rintihan itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih jelas.

Rintihan pelan bernada sangat memilukan.

Bulu kuduk Chanyeol berdiri. Berbagai pikiran tentang hantu sekolah melintas di kepalanya.

Sayangnya seorang pembuat onar—Park Chanyeol—sama sekali tidak takut hantu. Meskipun rasa itu terselip sedikit di hatinya. Tapi _sedikit_—yah—sedikit saja tidak apa-apa kan?

Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberanian, Chanyeol mendorong pintu bilik perlahan. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain karena ia _sangat ingin buang air kecil_. Terlalu lama menahannya dapat berakibat fatal. Betapa terkejutnya ketika bola matanya mendapati pemandangan yang amat mengenaskan.

Seorang makhluk—atau manusia—entahlah—memakai seragam yang sudah kacau di beberapa bagian. Wajahnya dipenuhi bengkak mengerikan. Kepalanya terkulai di sisi kloset denga mata terpejam. Tidak jauh darinya terdapat sebuah kaca mata tebal yang gagangnya patah.

Makhluk—atau manusia tersebut merintih pelan. Kelihatan sekali ia amat kesakitan.

"Si-siapa disana?" tanya Chanyeol terbata. Makhluk di hadapannya tak mengeluarkan suara selain rintihan dan erangan. Bola mata Chanyeol kemudian mendapati sebuah _name tag_ yang tersemat di atas saku jas.

'Kim Jongdae'.

"Astagaaa!" Chanyeol berteriak panik. Ia segera mendekat ke tubuh mengenaskan itu lalu meraih kepalanya. "Hei gendut, apa kau bisa mendengarku? Hei." Panggil Chanyeol seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi Chen pelan.

Chanyeol mencoba mengangkat tubuh Chen yang berukuran dua kali lipat tubuhnya namun tubuh itu merosot.

Chen tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hei gendut, kau bisa mendengarku? Bertahanlah, aku akan segera mencari pertolongan." Kata Chanyeol cemas.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, pemuda tinggi itu menyampirkan lengan Chen pada bahunya lalu memapahnya.

Setelah kelelahan membersihkan laboratorium, sekarang Chanyeol harus kembali menguras tenaganya untuk mengangkat tubuh yang beratnya mungkin lebih dari seratus kilogram.

Chanyeol tidak mungkin membawanya ke UKS karena saat itu sudah gelap. Sekolah sudah tutup. Dengan langkah terseok-seok, Chanyeol akhirnya berhasil memanggil taksi untuk menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Desauan dingin angin membelai kulit yang kini dipenuhi darah yang mengering.

Hembusannya resah bergelayut, mengganggu pertahanan asa.

Daun-daun merah merebahkan gundah pada dinginnya udara.

Luka menguap oleh hangatnya bahu kokoh yang memopong kuat.

...

Baik Chen maupun Chanyeol tak pernah menyangka,

bahwa senja itu merupakan awal dari sebuah persahabatan abadi.

.

.

* * *

—_**No love, no friendship can cross the path of our destiny without leaving some mark on it forever. **_

_**- **__**Francois Mauriac **_

* * *

.

.

_Putih..._

_Putih..._

_Apa aku sudah mati?_

_Ibu, maafkan aku karena belum sempat membahagiakanmu..._

_._

_._

_Hei..._

_Hei..._

_Apa kau bisa mendengarku?_

_Hei gendut..._

_._

_._

Chen mengerjap-ngerjapkan pelupuk matanya yang berat. Pandangannya buram. Nyeri hebat langsung menghentak kepalanya.

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah."

"Ouch..."

"Berbaring saja dulu, aku akan memanggil dokter. _Aku segera kembali!_"

Tanpa sempat Chen melihat wajah si penolongnya, pemuda itu sudah menghilang di balik tirai-tirai putih. Untuk memanggil dokter katanya?

_Eh dimana aku?_

_Jadi aku belum mati?_

Bau obat-obatan tercium tajam. Sebuah selang kecil yang menyambung pada tabung kecil tertancap di lengannya. Perlahan, Chen meraba wajahnya. Beberapa pleseter dan kapas kini memenuhi permukaan kulitnya.

Chen mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja menimpanya.

_Ah iya, toilet dan lubang kloset..._

Rasa sakit kemudian menyerang ulu hatinya.

_Ah iya, mereka memukuliku berkali-kali..._

Chen menghela nafas gundah, berusaha menahan rasa nyeri yang menyerang tubuhnya. Tapi lebih dari itu, rasa sakit memilin-milin hatinya. Perasaannya terlukai. Ia menggigit bibir untuk menghalau rasa perih yang kini merayap di dada.

_Kim Jongdae seorang yang kuat..._

_Kim Jongdae tak akan kalah..._

Bagaikan doa, bibirnya berdesis mengulang kalimat tersebut sebagai penguat diri.

Seorang pria tampan berjas putih kemudian masuk dengan membawa stetoskop diikuti oleh dua orang perawat yang mengekor di belakangnya. Dokter tersebut menghampiri tubuh Chen dan mulai melakukan pengecekan standar.

"Kurasa keadaannya semakin baik. Ia hanya mengalami patah tulang ringan di bagian lengan dan akan segera sembuh dalam beberapa minggu. Untung kau segera membawanya kemari." Terang dokter bernama Choi Siwon itu pada Chanyeol.

"Kau temannya?" tanyanya lagi.

Chanyeol nampak bingung dengan pertanyaan si dokter.

_Apakah aku temannya?_

Ia kemudian mengangguk samar.

"A-aku, teman sekelasnya."

Dokter tersebut tersenyum, "Anak ini beruntung sekali, punya teman yang setia di sampingnya." Ujar Siwon seraya menunjuk Chen dengan ujung dagunya.

Chanyeol terperangah.

Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Nah nak, sekarang kau bisa mengantarkan temanmu pulang." Dokter Siwon nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum melayangkan pertanyaan yang mengusik hatinya, "Kau yakin luka ini diakibatkan karena jatuh dari motor?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Lagi-lagi ia tidak mampu menjawab.

"Akhir-akhir tindakan _bullying_ atau kekerasan marak terjadi di dunia pendidikan. Beberapa korbannya bahkan sampai ada yang bunuh diri. Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana jiwa-jiwa murni remaja bisa tega melakukan tindakan sekeji itu pada temannya sendiri." Siwon menarik nafas panjang. Ia kemudian menatap Chen yang tengah berbaring dengan perban di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Jika kau melihat atau menemukan tindakan semacam itu, jangan ragu untuk melaporkan pada orang dewasa. Bagaimanapun juga, masa sekolah adalah masa yang paling indah. Kehadiran seorang sahabat tentu akan mencegah tindak kekerasan itu sendiri." Lanjutnya pada Chanyeol.

"Nah nak, kau sungguh beruntung memiliki teman sepertinya." Kali ini Siwon berbicara pada Chen.

Chanyeol masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Perkataan sang dokter menerobos alam bawah sadarnya.

"Sekarang aku harus memeriksa pasien lainnya. Aku permisi." Pamit Siwon seraya tersenyum menawan.

Chanyeol terpaku.

Sanubarinya terusik oleh sebuah istilah yang berkali-kali di ulang oleh Dokter Siwon.

'Teman...?'

Sebuah erangan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ugh..."

Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengeluarkan sebuah kaca mata yang bagian patahnya sudah ia selotipe dengan rapi. Ia kemudian menyerahkannya pada Chen.

"Ini. Aku sudah mencoba memperbaikinya sebisa mungkin."

Karena lengan yang memakai penyangga, Chen kesulitan untuk meraihnya. Chanyeol membantunya memakaikan kaca mata berlensa tebal tersebut sehingga kini Chen bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Kau kan...?" adalah reaksi Chen ketika akhirnya ia berhasil mengenali wajah penolongnya.

"Yeah, Park Chanyeol." Sahut Chanyeol gamang.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Chen sambil meringis.

"Memangnya aku tega membiarkan seekor ikan paus terdampar begitu menyedihkan di toilet. Sudahlah, dimana rumahmu? Aku harus mengantarmu pulang."

Chen menggeleng cepat.

"Jangan... aku tidak mau pulang. Ibuku pasti sedih jika melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini." Ratap Chen memelas.

Chanyeol memandangnya dengan penuh arti. Dalam hati ia merasa kasihan. Ibu mana yang tidak akan_ shock_ melihat anaknya pulang dengan babak belur. "Aish, merepotkan saja. Baiklah, kau akan kubawa ke rumahku. Kau bisa berjalan sendiri kan?"

Chen mengangguk lemah.

Namun Chanyeol tetap membantunya untuk memopong tubuhnya yang penuh luka.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Chen pelan. Ia nyengir antara tawa dan tangis.

Chanyeol mengangguk ringan sebagai balasan.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan keluar dari rumah sakit.

.

.

.

_Seminggu kemudian..._

"Hoaaahhhmmm... akhirnya aku bisa tidur siang juga." Seorang pemuda berwajah ceria merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal. Ia berjalan santai menuju _rooftop_, tempat persembunyiannya ketika membolos pelajaran.

Baru saja ia hendak merebahkan diri, pandangannya bersinggungan pada tubuh tambun yang kini berdiri di ujung _rooftop_. Hembusan angin pelan mungkin dapat membuatnya terjatuh dari ketinggian.

Chanyeol terbelalak.

Tangannya menggapai-gapai dari kejauhan, "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan diujung sana? Kau mau mati ya!?"

Si pemilik tubuh tambun menoleh pada sumber suara. Ia menjilat bibirnya yang tidak kering. Gugup.

"Ja-jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan loncat." Ancamnya serius.

Chanyeol kalang kabut. "Kalau kau mati, kau membuat usaku sia-sia karena berusaha menolongmu kemarin! Apa kau tidak tahu tubuhmu itu sangat berat sampai aku kepayahan menyeretmu ke rumah sakit!"

Chanyeol menampar mulutnya sendiri.

_Mestinya bukan ini yang ia katakan._

"Karena itu—jika aku mati—maka tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang akan kerepotan." Isaknya pelan. Bulir-bulir bening mulai menggenangi pipinya yang montok.

Sepasang kekasih—err—lebih tepatnya teman kencan, tiba-tiba menyembul dari balik pintu yang menghubungkan antara tangga dan _rooftop._ Mereka sengaja mencari tempat yang 'jauh dari keramaian' untuk saling bertukar 'rayuan'. Ketika kaki mereka telah menapaki _rooftop_, Iris salah satu dari keduanya melebar saat menangkap pemandangan seorang siswa yang siap melompat dari ketinggian.

Jongin terperangah.

"Astagaaa, apa dia akan bunuh diri?"

Teman kencan Jongin bergidik ngeri lalu kabur meninggalkannya. Peristiwa orang bunuh diri sungguh bukan pemandangan yang enak untuk disaksikan.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu ikut panik. Ia bergegas menghampiri Chen yang siap melompat dalam hitungan ketiga.

"Kemarilah, aku akan memegang tanganmu!"

Chen menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia juga takut. Apakah kematian akan berlangsung cepat dan tanpa rasa sakit seperti yang ia bayangkan?

"Kau tidak boleh mati! Hanya orang bodoh yang mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri!" bujuk Chanyeol yang kini mulai berjalan mendekati Chen.

_Tapi aku sudah tidak sanggup, Ibu..._

_Aku hanya membuatmu sedih setiap hari..._

_Maafkan aku..._

"Setidaknya kalau ingin mati, kau tinggalkan dulu otakmu yang cemerlang itu biar bisa kupakai!" racau Chanyeol asal.

Chen meremas jarinya erat-erat. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur di pelipisnya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Jangan mati di sekolah ini! Aku tidak mau hantumu bergentayangan dan mengganggu saat aku sedang berkencan!" _kalimat ini—kau pasti sudah tahu meluncur dari bibir siapa bukan?_

Chanyeol lalu menoleh pada si pemuda _tan_ berbibir tebal yang menyeru kalimat narsis barusan. Iris cokelatnya melebar.

"Jo-jongin? Kau Kim Jongin kan?"

"Loh Chanyeol?"

Hening.

"Astagaaa! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau masuk sekolah ini!"

"Saat upacara penerimaan aku memang melihat orang yang mirip denganmu, tapi saat itu aku tidak yakin. Ternyata itu benar-benar kau!" sahut Jongin girang.

Keduanya lantas saling berpelukan, melupakan Chen yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Aku akan melompat dalam hitungan lima. Lima... empat..." potong Chen memecah keheningan.

"JANGAN!" jerit Chanyeol dan Jongin serempak.

Keduanya kemudian menarik tubuh gemuk Chen sekuat tenaga menyebabkan ketiganya terjungkal ke belakang. Kepala Chanyeol bahkan terantuk lantai _rooftop_ yang keras. Chen ikut mengaduh pelan.

Nafas ketiganya terengah-engah.

"Jongin..." panggil Chanyeol disela nafasnya yang masih memburu.

"N-ne?"

"Senang bertemu _lagi_ denganmu."

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Dadanya naik turun. Pandangannya kemudian ia alihkan pada langit biru dan kapas-kapas yang bergelung.

.

.

Langit musim gugur menjadi saksi ketika tiga hati mulai saling menyapa.

Birunya langit menaungi tiga jiwa yang saling bercengkrama.

Rasa sepi perlahan tergantikan oleh harapan.

Kesendirian perlahan menyeruak menjadi sebuah kehangatan

.

.

_When the days cool  
And the nights grow long  
With a bright silver moon in the sky_

_._

_When the sleepiness sets in  
We will sleep until  
Winter breaks  
_

_._

_Autumn is coming..._

.

.

Suatu hari, di musim gugur.

Chen memungut kembali asanya yang tercecer.

.

.

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

.

.

a/n:

Aaaaah gimana-gimana?

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca chapter ini.

Dami juga ucapkan terima kasih pada:

**Exoticshawol, moyayow, dindin, kim jee wook, hanury, ****gichan98shin****, huangtaozi, kopi luwak, yeolii, hyuna21, guest, penghulu kaisoo, Lee Yuki, Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang.**

Yang sudah meninggalkan 'jejak' di chapter sebelumnya.

Punya ide? Kurang puas? Atau hanya sekedar komentar?

Silakan tinggalkan di kolom review.

Mari biasakan saling menghargai :)


	3. WINTER (Part 1)

a/n:

Hi!

Dami nulis chapter ini sambil mendengarkan What Is Love - EXO**.**

MVnya bener-bener _feel_ musim dingin banget.

Daaaaan aku sangat _excited_ nulis chapter ini karena Kris yeah—Mas Kris ya ampun KREEEESSSS!

Entah kenapa, aku senang banget kalau disuruh mendeskripsikan Kris padahal bias Dami itu Jongin. Tapi yah—dikarenakan Kris itu statusnya sebagai selingkuhan aku... asdfghjjkls.

*Yang diatas tadi pura-pura ga dibaca aja ya readers* :p

Chapter ini masih merupakan _flashback_ ketika Chen mulai mengenal teman-temannya. Oke deh, siapkan mantel dan syal-mu untuk membaca chapter WINTER ini.

Review sangat dinanti.

Gamsahamnida! :)

Note: _winter_ _poem_ _is written by _Kenneth Patchen.

_Italic_ berarti flashback pada masa lalu Kris.

**Warning: Chapter ini sedikit bernuansa Angst, dipenuhi tindakan kekerasan dan kata-kata kasar. **

.

.

.

* * *

Desember.

Bumi berputar pada porosnya dan berputar pula mengelilingi matahari. Sebuah siklus ciptaan Tuhan yang mengakibatkan perbedaan waktu. Detik demi detik berlalu, menanggalkan daun kering terakhir pada pepohonan.

Salju.

Dimana uap air berkumpul di atmosfer bumi, mendingin sampai pada titik kondensasi. Kumparan awan bermuatan air harus merelakan partikel-partikel yang kemudian jatuh dalam beku.

Musim dingin

Sebuah latar dimana cerita ini akan kumulai, tepatnya dari seorang pemuda berhati es bernama Wu Yi Fan...

.

.**  
**

* * *

**FOUR SEASONS**

**[CHAPTER 3]**

**EXO FAN FICTION**

**AUTHOR: kwondami**

**CASTS: Kris, Chanyeol, Chen, Jongin.**

**GENRE: Friendship **

**RATING: T**

* * *

**-WINTER -**

**(Part 1)**

—_**Winter is the time for comfort, for good food and warmth, for the touch of a friendly hand and for a talk beside the fire: it is the time for home**_.

_**-Edith Sitwell**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Derap langkah sayup terdengar, teredam oleh sol karet sepatu _boots_. Orang-orang menutup rapat jendela, tak membiarkan secelah kecil pun kesempatan udara minus yang berniat licik menelusup. Selimut ditebar, perapian disulut untuk menghangatkan tubuh-tubuh yang menggigil. Minuman hangat dijerang, penghibur hati dikala dingin menusuk.

_See the pretty snowflakes  
Falling from the sky;  
On the wall and housetops  
Soft and thick they lie._

Hembusan angin memaksa seorang pemuda merapatkan jasnya. Ia merogoh saku celana untuk meraih pemantik api. Sebatang rokok kini terselip di sela bibir, memberi kehangatan samar. Perlahan, ia meraba kepalanya yang tiba-tiba basah dan terasa dingin. Depat cepat ia mendongak ke arah langit kelabu. Angin kencang meniupkan kristal-kristal putih.

_The snow is deep on the ground. _

_Always the light falls _

_Softly down on the hair of my beloved. _

Kris Wu—melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dalam balutan potongan seragam yang elegan. Syal hitam membalut lehernya yang bak porselain, melindungi dari ganasnya angin. Selain itu, ia tidak memakai mantel tambahan atau apa pun. Serpihan salju membuat rambut pirangnya berkilauan indah. Matanya yang tajam menatap tak peduli pada orang lalu lalang yang memandangnya kagum. Alisnya yang tebal kontras dengan pemandangan putih.

Kumparan kabut tipis keluar dari bibirnya yang ranum, perpaduan dari residu pernapasan dan hembusan asap rokok.

Anak-anak kecil berteriak kegirangan sambil menengadahkan tangan ke langit. Wajah-wajah malaikat yang menyiratkan perasaan takjub bukan kepalang. Mereka membiarkan sang kristal membelai wajah, tak peduli pada dingin yang mengusik.

_Dulu juga ia begitu gembira saat salju turun._

Kris membuang puntung rokok yang belum setengah ia hisap lalu menginjaknya kasar.

_Tapi kini tidak lagi..._

Ia kemudian berbelok pada sebuah gang kecil yang menghimpit dua gedung tinggi. Sebuah jalan buntu terletak di ujungnya. Ia memicingkan matanya yang tajam lalu bergumam pelan. Gumaman yang teredam desauan angin musim dingin. Namun nampaknya, telinga orang-orang yang tengah bersembunyi di balik drum bensin cukup tajam untuk menangkap—atau memang kehadiran Kris lah yang mencolok.

"Kau datang juga akhirnya—Yi Fan." Sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

Satu persatu pria berpakaian serba hitam menampilkan diri. Beberapa diantaranya memakai penutup wajah dan membawa tongkat baseball.

Kris tersenyum mencemooh, "Aku baru tahu jika mafia saat ini lebih memilih tongkat baseball daripada pistol sebagai senjata."

"Kami tidak sebodoh yang kau pikirkan. Lagipula memukulmu sampai mati terdengar lebih asik daripada menembak kepalamu. Aku ingin sekali mendengar suara minta ampun dari mulut angkuhmu itu." Seringai mengerikan menghiasi sudut bibir pria yang diduga sebagai pemimpin komplotan ini.

Kris tak gentar, "Beritahu bosmu, dia pengecut sekali karena harus mengirim tujuh orang hanya untuk melenyapkan seorang anak SMA."

"Akan kusampaikan..." mata pria itu berkilat licik, "...Setelah aku mengirimmu ke neraka."

Tiba-tiba—sebuah tendangan secara kilat mengarah pada perut Kris, untungnya Kris berhasil mengelak. Seorang pria yang juga memakai pakaian serba hitam kemudian mengayunkan tongkat baseball, kali ini kepala Kris yang jadi sasaran.

Tangan kanan Kris berhasil menepis tongkat baseball yang kini terpental. Sayangnya ia lengah saat sebuah tangan mengarah ke pipinya. Sebuah pukulan keras telak mengenainya. Kris meringis, dapat ia rasakan cairan asin mengalir dari sudut bibir. Kris menyeka cairan merah tersebut menggunakan punggung tangan. Mata elangnya menatap tajam pada delapan orang yang kini mengepungnya dalam posisi lingkaran.

Dikepung seperti itu sama sekali tidak membuat Kris gentar.

Ia mengambil kuda-kuda, siap untuk menyerang.

Sayangnya sebatang besi melayang cepat dan tepat menghantam punggung Kris, disusul sebuah tinju yang tepat mengenai ulu hati.

Tubuh tingginya roboh seketika.

Ia berusaha berdiri namun si pria yang mengancamnya tadi menendang tubuh Kris hingga terjungkal, membuat kepala Kris membentur aspal yang keras.

Kris mengerang.

"Jadi segini saja kemampuanmu Yi Fan?"

"Apa dengan menghajarmu akhirnya akan membuatmu buka mulut?"

"Kurasa Tuan Wu pasti akan terkejut jika mendapati putera kesayangannya mati dipukuli orang tak dikenal," timpal yang lain.

"Ayahku—tidak peduli—padaku. Jadi percuma saja—kalian melakukan hal yang sia-sia." ucap Kris disela rintihannya. Ada nada getir yang dalam ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat ini.

Kening si pria penyerang nampak berkerut.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sirine polisi dari kejauhan. Kontan saja gerombolan pria penyerang Kris jadi kalut bukan kepalang.

"Jadi bagaimana bos? Apa kita habisi saja dia disini?" bisik salah satu anak buah.

Si bos gerombolan nampak berpikir, ia lalu bergumam, "Terlalu berisiko..."

Ia lalu menarik kepala Kris dan menjambak rambut pirang pemuda itu—membuat mata mereka bertemu, "Sekarang katakan..." desisnya berbahaya, "Darimana ayahmu memperoleh produsen sehingga dapat membeli 'barang' itu dengan harga yang murah?"

Kris menyeringai. Ia balas berdesis, "Aku tidak tahu."

Pria bermantel hitam tersebut meludah geram. "Cih, dasar anak brengsek. Habisi dia."

Setelah dikomandoi demikian, sekelompok pria berjumlah tujuh langsung menghajar Kris tanpa ampun.

"Hajar dia, tapi jangan sampai mati." Cetus si bos tajam.

Langit musim dingin masih memuntahkan kristal-kristal seringan kapas.

Membelai dingin pipi pemuda yang beringsut memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Putih salju ternoda oleh bercak merah luka.

Tangan pucat itu mengkerut.

Rintihan bercampur dengan desau angin.

.

_The cold earth slept below; _

_Above the cold sky shone; _

_And all around, _

_With a chilling sound, _

_From caves of ice and fields of snow _

_The breath of night like __**death**__ did flow._

.

.

Saat itu musim dingin.

Dan dinginnya salju menyelimuti hati Kris yang beku.

.

.

.

"Jongdae-yah!"

Mendengar panggilan ibunya, Chen segera menghampiri wanita setengah baya tersebut dengan langkahnya yang besar. "Ne eomma?"

"Bantu eomma membuang sampah-sampah ini keluar."

Bibir Chen mengerucut, "Apa tidak bisa besok saja? Diluar sangat dingin..."

"Dan menimbun sampah-sampah itu di dalam rumah? Tidak." balas ibunya tajam.

Chen menggembungkan pipinya yang montok, berharap ibunya akan luluh. Bukannya luluh, ibunya malah mengambil syal lalu mengalungkannya ke leher putera semata wayangnya. "Ayo cepat!" seru ibunya tak sabar.

Chen tahu, ibunya tidak suka dibantah. Maka dengan berat hati, ia meraih dua kantung besar sampah sisa bahan untuk membuat _ddeobboki_ lalu menggeser pintu rumahnya yang mungil. Angin dingin sontak menyambut tubuhnya.

Chen melangkahkan kakinya gontai, menuju tempat sampah besar yang ada di gang kecil yang terletak di antara dua gedung tinggi.

Dewi salju bertiup tanpa ampun, membuat giginya bergemeletuk.

"Ayo... ayo... sedikit lagi sampai." Chen menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia menyesalkan tubuhnya yang besar sehingga tak dapat bergerak dengan gesit.

Dengan langkah terseok-seok karena membawa dua kantung besar sampah, Chen akhirnya telah sampai di belokan gang.

Chen hampir saja menjerit ketika dirasakan kakinya menyentuh sesuatu. Ia hampir tersandung, namun dengan cepat dapat menyeimbangi tubuhnya.

_Ia benar-benar menyentuh sesuatu._

Chen terperanjat.

_Ia menyandung sebuah kaki!_

Kali ini ia benar-benar menjerit.

Sepasang kaki jenjang terhubung oleh tubuh yang kini tertupi lapisan salju tipis. Chen dapat melihat rambut orang ini berwarna pirang terang dengan kulit sepucat hantu karena kedinginan.

Chen bergidik ngeri ketika menyadari salju di sekitarnya dipenuhi bercak darah.

"A-astaga—a-apa aku baru saja menemukan mayat?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Jantung Chen seakan meloncat dari tempatnya ketika secara samar, ia melihat orang ini memakai dasi lambang sekolahnya.

Dengan takut-takut, Chen menghampiri sosok tubuh tersebut. Ia kemudian menempelkan telunjuknya pada hidung si pemuda.

Hangat.

_Dia masih hidup._

Chen menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia tidak harus masuk _headline_ koran karena pemberitaan sebagai saksi pembunuhan.

"H-hei... kau bisa mendengarku?" Chen menepuk-nepuk pipi si pemuda, berusaha menyadarkannya. Hal ini persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol tempo hari.

Tubuh itu kemudian bergeliat lemah. Perlahan si pemuda membuka kelopak matanya. Di antara serpihan es, ia bisa melihat sosok _sangat_ tambun yang kini tengah berjongkok di hadapannya dengan muka antusias.

"Ouch syukurlah..." Chen mendesah lega. "Kenapa kau tidur di tengah salju begini?" tanyanya kelewat polos.

"Pergi."

"N-ne?"

"Pergi." Ulang pemuda itu tajam. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Kris berusaha untuk bangun. Chen mengulurkan tangan membantunya namun Kris menepisnya kasar.

Chen terhenyak ketika membaca tag nama yang tersemat di atas saku jas pemuda yang rambutnya kini dipenuhi serpihan es tersebut.

Wu Yi Fan.

_Astaga! Bukankah dia Wu Yi Fan yang amat populer? Dia kan peraih nilai tes sempurna ujian masuk murid baru. Dia kan murid fenomenal dengan tagline 'aku bosan' saat pidato upacara penerimaan murid baru. Dia bukannya kapten tim basket yang terkenal dingin dan tidak banyak bicara? Bukankah dia tukang bolos yang membuat jengkel para guru, namun mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena otaknya yang terlampau cemerlang? Apa dia si pemilik tatapan tajam yang membuat gadis-gadis terbuai? Bukankah dia Yi Fan yang cuek, penyendiri, acuh, angkuh, dan terkenal individualis? Bukankah dia..._

_Ya ampun! Kenapa dia babak belur begini?_

_Tampangnya seperti baru saja dihajar habis-habisan._

Otak Chen memproses cepat segala informasi yang berkaitan tentang Wu Yi Fan.

Kris meringis pelan. Tangannya menyentuh belakang kepalanya yang terasa dihantam tongkat _baseball_. Tunggu, dia kan memang dihantam tongkat _baseball_.

Kris hanya mendengus pelan ketika jari-jarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang cair dan kental.

Darah.

Chen ikut terkesiap.

"K-kau terluka. A-aku akan menolongmu." Tawar Chen terbata.

"Pergi."

Chen tetap diam di tempat.

"Pergi!"

"Tidak bisa—nanti kau mati." Ucap Chen khawatir.

"KU BILANG PERGI! AKU TAK MEMBUTUHKAN BANTUANMU!" Serangan nyeri mendadak menghentak ulu hati Kris seiring teriakannya pada Chen. Kris kembali ambruk. Chen menghampirinya panik. Ia lalu meraih lengan Kris dan berusaha menopangnya. Di tengah kesadarannya yang tinggal setengah, Kris tetap berusaha menepis pertolongan Chen. Namun tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk melakukan penolakan.

"_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu_." bisik Chen sungguh-sungguh.

Kris sempat melirik sosok penolongnya lewat sudut matanya sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar tak sadarkan diri.

Selanjutnya Kris tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Yang ia ingat hanya dinginnya salju dan gelap pekat menyelimuti.

.

.

"_Mama, apa salju terbuat dari sayap malaikat?"_

_Seorang anak laki-laki menengadahkan tangannya pada langit. Berusaha menggapai kristal-kristal putih yang tertiup angin._

_Di sampingnya, seorang wanita jelita memandangnya dengan penuh kasih _

"_Menurutmu?" ia balik bertanya._

"_Menurutku iya. Habis ia begitu putih dan indah..." jawab si anak lelaki dengan mata berbinar._

"_Kau menyukainya?"_

_Kepala kecilnya mengangguk."Aku sangat menyukainya."_

"_Berjanjilah kau akan mengingat mama setiap salju turun. Maukah kau berjanji pada mama?" ia kemudian menangkupkan tangannya yang dingin pada pipi puteranya. Bulir bening mulai mengalir dari sudut bola matanyanya yang indah._

"_Memangnya mama mau kemana?"_

"_Mama tidak akan kemana-kemana... Mama akan selalu disisimu Yi Fan..."_

_Yi Fan..._

_Yi Fan..._

_Anakku..._

_Mama tidak akan meninggalkanmu..._

.

.

Pembohong.

.

.

* * *

—_**The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for**_—

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bau sedap mengelus saraf indera penciuman Kris, membuat kesadarannya perlahan pulih. Kris membuka kelopak matanya yang bergelayut. Samar-samar ia menangkap sosok wanita paruh baya dengan spatula di tangan. Di sampingya terdapat sosok remaja tambun yang menatapnya antusias.

"Eomma, dia sudah sadar!"

"Sssst, tidak usah berteriak begitu aku juga sudah tahu!"

"Ternyata eomma benar, wangi _ddeobboki_ warung milik kita memang ampuh!" seru Chen girang.

"Sudah sana, cepat ambilkan air panas dan perban!"

Chen melesat mengambil jerangan air dan segulung perban.

Kris berdesis lemah, "Wangi—apa—ini?"

"Oh, ituwangi _ddeobboki_ dan sup ayam. Apa kau mau? Ah, tentu saja—kau pasti lapar." Wanita berambut keriting yang merupakan ibu Chen lantas beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil masing-masing semangkuk.

Chen menghampiri Kris dengan sebaskom air panas dan perban yang ia gigit.

"Hai." Sapa Chen cerah.

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya. Tangannya lalu menyibak selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia masih memakai celana sekolahnya namun tubuh bagian atasnya hanya berbalut dalaman bermodel kaus lengan panjang. Berbagai tempelan plester dan perban memenuhi lengan dan wajah.

"Kami tidak mengobati kakimu karena kami takut kau keberatan kalau celanamu dibuka." Kata Chen lugu. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, dulu ibuku mantan perawat. Jadi dia sudah melakukan pertolongan pertama padamu. Ah iya, dan sekarang kau ada di rumahku." Jelas Chen sebelum Kris sempat bertanya.

"Namaku Kim Jongdae, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Chen." Lanjutnya lagi sambil nyengir.

Ibu Chen kemudian datang dengan nampan berisi _ddeobboki_ dan sup ayam yang masih mengepul panas.

"Nah nak—eh tadi siapa namanya?" ia menoleh pada Chen untuk bertanya.

"Wu Yi Fan, bu." Jawab Chen.

"—jadi nama keluargamu Wu dan namamu Yi Fan? Atau nama keluargamu Wu Yi dan—"

"Kris. Panggil aku Kris" Potong Kris pendek.

Ibu Chen mendadak salah tingkah.

"Baiklah nak Kris, kau pasti lapar. Ini aku bawakan sup ayam hangat agar kondisimu cepat pulih."

Bau sedap kembali mengelus saraf indera penciuman Kris. Bedanya, kini sumber aroma tersebut berada tepat di hadapannya. Iris Kris melebar. Sebuah tatapan lapar secara implisit tergambar pada wajahnya.

"Ayo, makanlah. Jangan sungkan." Anjur ibu Chen lembut.

Kris menatap wanita setengah baya di hadapannya lalu Chen yang masih nyengir secara bergantian. Setelah puas menganalisis mereka dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, ia kembali menatap santapan di hadapannya dengan penuh minat.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan meracunimu." Ujar Chen seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kris.

Setelah mendengar penuturan Chen, Kris segera meraih sumpit pipih yang telah disediakan lalu makan dengan lahap. Giginya memamah dengan semangat, mulutnya tak henti menyeruput kuah sup ayam yang lezat.

Perilaku Kris yang menyantap hidangannya dengan lahap mau tak mau Ibu Chen tersenyum. "Kalau kau mau tambah, kami masih punya sepanci lagi di dapur." tawarnya seraya beranjak ke dapur.

Kris tak menjawab karena kerongkongannya kini sibuk menelan.

Chen masih duduk di samping Kris sambil menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan penuh minat.

Ia tak menyangka rumahnya akan kedatangan seorang Kris Wu.

Kris yang secara status sangat berbeda dengannya.

Kris populer, sedangkan ia _loser_.

Kris yang disegani, sedangkan ia di-_bully_.

Bahkan tubuh Kris ibarat angka 1 dan Chen angka 0. Nol besar.

Dagu Kris yang lacip kini dipenuhi oleh remehan nasi. Namun nampaknya Kris tak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan acara makannya.

Di sisinya, Chen masih memandangnya tak berkedip.

Ia terlalu sulit untuk mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

"Ini, kau bisa pakai kausku dulu untuk sementara." Chen menyerahkan sebuah kaus lusuh berukuran XL pada Kris yang masih bersandar lemah pada senderan tempat tidur. Kris menyambut tawaran Chen lalu membentangkan kaus berwarna abu-abu tersebut.

Dahi Kris berkerut.

Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kris, ia kemudian berucap, "Aku tahu itu pasti kebesaran untukmu. Tapi itu sudah kausku yang paling _kecil_." Chen memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya.

Dengan enggan, Kris membuka kaus dalamnya yang berlengan panjang. Ia merintih kecil ketika melakukannya karena tulang lengannya masih terasa ngilu. Chen hendak membantu untuk melepas, namun Kris memelototinya tajam.

Dengan susah payah, akhirnya kaus dalam berwarna putih itu berhasil dilepas. Chen terbelalak ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Bukan, bukan karena tubuh Kris yang langsing terpahat sempurna, tapi ia melihat sesuatu di lengan kiri Kris...

"I-itu—" ucap Chen gagap, "darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanyanya ketika kesadarannya telah kembali.

Alis tebal Kris bertaut. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Chen.

"Ba-bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" ulang Chen lagi. Rasa penasarannya belum hilang.

Telunjuk Chen mengarah pada lengan kiri pemuda beraut tegas di hadapannya. Kris memandangi lengan kirinya sendiri.

Sebuah _tattoo_ berwarna hitam bergambar kalajengking terlukis secara artistik di kulitnya yang pucat. Chen memandang _tattoo_ tersebut dengan penuh arti. Sebuah ekspresi perpaduan antara terkejut dan penasaran. Namun lebih dari itu, bola matanya berkilat takjub.

Kris buru-buru memakai kaos kebesaran yang disodorkan Chen. Ia membalikan tubuhnya lalu cepat-cepat menarik selimut sampai menutupi dagu, meninggalkan Chen yang masih menganga.

Namun Chen tak menyerah.

"Aku pernah membaca dalam buku sejarah China, _tattoo_ itu adalah penanda yang digunakan oleh keluarga penyeludup secara turun temurun. Setelah perang Sino Jepang, terjadi kudeta besar-besaran untuk menjatuhkan kaisar Guangxu. Yuan Shikai—panglima militer yang tadinya diminta bantuan militernya oleh Kaisar Guangxu, memilih untuk memihak Ibu Suri Cixi sehingga menimbulkan dendam yang dalam pada kaisar Guangxu terhadapnya." Kris tetap menghadapkan tubuhnya ke tembok, tak mempedulikan Chen yang meracau penuh semangat.

"Atas penghianatan inilah, kaisar akhirnya menandai tubuh Yuan Shikai sebagai tanda bahwa ia pembelot. Keturunannya juga dihadiahi 'cap' yang sama. Namun setelah berakhirnya Dinasti Qing pada tahun 1911, tidak diketahui lagi nasib keturunan Yuan Shikai sehingga simbol kalajengking tersebut lenyap seiring menghilangnya jejak mereka. Tapi _tattoo _berlukiskan scorpion tersebut muncul lagi seiring maraknya penyeludupan opium yang dilakukan oleh sebuah keluarga. Keluarga tersebut diduga merupakan keturunan langsung dari panglima Yuan Shikai..." Mulut Chen bergerak cepat tanpa jeda seakan-akan otaknya adalah rekaman dari buku sejarah yang dibacanya.

"Dan kau—memiliki _tattoo_ langka tersebut." kata Chen tertahan.

Telinga Kris kini tegak. Ia tertarik pada penjelasan ilmiah Chen, sekaligus takut.

"_Tattoo_ itu tidak bisa didapat sembarangan karena hanya lingkungan keluarga lah yang berhak memakainya." Lanjut Chen lagi. "Bagaimana bisa—kau...?"

Setelah menyadari satu-satunya cara untuk menghentikan ocehan Chen adalah dengan menanggapinya, Kris akhirnya berbalik menghadap pemilik _chubby_ tersebut.

"Penjelasan yang bagus." komentar Kris dingin.

Singkat dan padat.

Kris kembali memalingkan wajahnya pada tembok. Tapi kemudian bibirnya bergerak pelan, sangat pelan namun telinga Chen cukup tajam untuk menangkapnya.

"Ayahku—ayahku sendiri yang membubuhkannya..." Kris menghela nafas. Panjang dan dalam. "...saat aku kecil." sambungnya getir.

Pikirannya kemudian berkelabat pada ingatan ketika jarum _tattoo_ yang menyakitkan menggores kulitnya yang belia. Sekeras apa pun ia menjerit kesakitan, pria yang merupakan ayahnya tersebut tetap menggerakkan jarum-jarum tajam pada lengan kirinya yang mungil.

Hening menelusup ketika Chen dan Kris sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Chen lalu beranjak untuk menggelar kasur lipat di lantai. Ia sama sekali tak keberatan tidur di di bawah sementara Kris menggunakan kasurnya. Chen kemudian mematikan lampu di nakas. Tak lama kemudian, dengkuran halus terdengar dari pemilik nama asli Jongdae tersebut.

Pekat menyelinap.

Namun Kris tetap terjaga, padahal tubuhnya sangat sakit dan kelelahan.

Mata elangnya berpendar tak terpenjam.

Ia selalu kesulitan tidur jika salju turun.

Karena salju mengingatkannya pada peristiwa mengenaskan yang telah merenggut ibunya.

.

.

"_Apa yang kau lakukan di belakangku wanita jalang!?"_

"_Aku melakukan apa yang selama ini kau sembunyikan dariku." Jawab seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang sehitam malam. Bibir merahnya bergetar, matanya berpendar sendu. "Apa kau mau mengelak jika kusebut diam-diam kau selalu membawa perempuan untuk menemanimu tidur, DI DEPAN YI FAN!"_

_Suami wanita itu terkecat. Ia bagaikan raja yang terpasung oleh prajurit di atas papan catur._

"_Aku akan menceraikanmu." Ucap sang suami dingin._

"_TIDAK!"_

_Pria tersebut kemudian meraih dagu indah istrinya kasar. "Kenapa? Kau takut jadi gelandangan seperti saat sebelum aku memungutmu?"desisnya tajam._

"_A-aku, hanya memikirkan masa depan Yi Fan." Rengeknya ketakutan. Kini pipinya yang tertutup make up telah basah oleh air mata._

"_Kalau kau memikirkan masa depan Yi Fan, seharusnya kau tak usah berselingkuh di belakangku—wanita murahan."balas si pria pelan, namun mengancam._

_Seorang anak lelaki kemudian keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi._

"_Mama, baba, apa kalian tidak masuk karena ingin menikmati salju? Kenapa kalian tak mengajakku." Rengek si anak lelaki menggemaskan. _

_Ketika Yi Fan berjalan untuk memeluk kaki ibunya, wanita yang dipanggil mama tersebut meraih pistol yang tersembunyi di balik mantelnya lalu mengarahkan pada puteranya sendiri._

"_Kalau kau menceraikanku, aku akan membunuh anak ini." Ancamnya tak main-main._

_Wajah sang suami memucat bak kehabisan darah._

"_Kau tak akan berani." Ujarnya berusaha tetap tenang._

"_Kenapa tidak? Apakah kau takut aku membunuh pewarismu satu-satunya?" kini mata sendunya tergantikan oleh kilat jahat. "Yi Fan, apa kau mau mati bersama mama?"tanyanya lirih dengan pistol masih terarah pada pelipis puteranya yang kini ketakutan._

"_A-apa, kalau aku mati—aku bisa bertemu dengan malaikat yang sayapnya bisa menghasilkan bulir-bulir salju?" tanya Yi Fan kecil polos. _

"_Tentu saja nak—tentu saja sayang..."si wanita kemudian menatap tajam suaminya. Air mata mengalir semakin deras."Aku sudah lelah harus berpura-pura bahagia menjadi istrimu. Biarkan aku mati dengan anak ini."batinnya merana._

_Tapi ternyata, sang suami meraih pistol yang tersembunyi di balik jasnya lalu dengan cepat mengarahkannya pada wanita yang masih dicintainya itu. _

_Belum sempat sang istri sadar dari keterkejutannya, sang suami telah menarik pelatuk pistolnya dengan tenang. Tepat ke arah kepala wanita bertubuh indah dan berwajah molek di hadapannya. Tak ada keraguan sedikit pun di matanya._

_DOR._

"_Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

_Teriakan Yi Fan kecil membahana seiring tubuh roboh dan darah menggenang Putih salju ternodai oleh cairan derita. Bahkan air mata belum berhenti mengalir dari kristal indahnya._

_Di antara desauan angin, lelaki bermarga Wu tersebut berdesis tajam, "Jika kau mau mati, matilah sendiri dasar perempuan jalang." _

_Yi Fan tak bisa melihat bahwa ketika tubuh ayahnya berbalik menembus badai salju di hari itu, setetes bening meluncur di wajah tegas pria tersebut._

"_Mamaaaaaaaaaaa mamaaaaaaaaa..." Yi Fan kecil terus meraung di antara dingin._

_._

Sejak saat itu,

Kris selalu membenci salju dan musim dingin.

_._

_._

_._

"Eommaaaaa! Kris menghilang!"

"Apaaaaaa?"

"Saat aku terbangun, dia sudah tidak ada di kasurnya! Apa mungkin dia kabur? Padahal semalam kan badai salju bertiup sangat kencang."

"Astaga..."

.

.

* * *

—_**Out of suffering have emerged the strongest souls; the most massive characters are seared with scars.**_

**-Khalil Gibran**

* * *

.

.

_Seminggu kemudian..._

"Hei gendut! Aku lihat PR matematikamu dong." Chanyeol menghampiri Chen yang sedang berjalan di lorong sambil berangkulan dengan Jongin—ibarat sahabat lama. Eh tunggu, mereka kan _memang_ sahabat lama.

Chen mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Kau ini menyontek terus. Kalau kau seperti itu terus kau tidak akan pintar Park Chanyeol."

Jongin tertawa renyah.

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut pirang menghampiri mereka bertiga. Chanyeol dan Jongin terbelalak ketika sang pemuda tersebut mulai bicara pada Chen.

"Kau Kim Jongdae kan?"

"Kris! Senang melihatmu lagi. Apa lukamu sudah sembuh? Bagaimana kau bisa kabur ditengah badai salju seperti kemarin? Ibuku khawatir sekali saat kau tiba-tiba iya, panggil saja aku Chen." Cerocos Chen tanpa henti.

Chanyeol dan Jongin melongo melihat Chen berbicara panjang lebar pada seorang Kris Wu.

"Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih—terutama pada ibumu. Sampaikan terima kasihku padanya." Bisik Kris lirih. "Dan satu lagi—katakan padanya bahwa sup buatannya sangat enak." Kris memalingkan wajahnya ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir ini.

"Tentu." Chen mengangguk-anggukan wajahnya yang bulat. "Kalau kau menyampaikannya sendiri, tentu ibuku akan sangat senang. Datanglah ke rumahku."

"A-aku boleh datang ke rumahmu lagi?" Pupil Kris melebar tak percaya. Baru kali ini ia mendapat undangan untuk datang ke rumah seseorang.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak." Kata Chen senang.

"KAMI JUGA MAU IKUT!" Seru Chanyeol ribut—membuat kedua orang yang seperti angka 10 dihadapannya menoleh.

"Kami?" tanya Jongin tak senang, "Aku ada kencan sore ini. Aku tidak bisa!"

Chanyeol memukul kepala Jongin pelan lalu berbisik di telinga sahabat lamanya tersebut, "Kapan lagi kita mengenal seorang Wu Yi Fan! Apa kau tidak tahu dia dijuluki pangeran es oleh semua orang. Dia ini murid pintar yang fenomenal. Ini kesempatan langka!" ujar Chanyeol meyakinkan.

Jongin nampak memutar otaknya.

Akhirnya ia berdecak malas, "Ck, baiklah aku ikut."

Sebuah cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah bulat Chen. "Jadi kita akan ke rumahku sore ini? Aku harus menghubungi ibuku agar beliau menyiapkan makanan yang enak!"

"Sebaiknya ibumu memasak untuk porsi sepuluh orang karena Park Do Bi kita ini punya kekuatan perut yang sebanding dengan lima orang." Timpal Jongin sambil mengangkat telapak tangan, menampilkan ke lima jarinya.

Chanyeol melotot—merasa _image-_nya telah dihancurkan di depan Kris.

"Aku akan menemuimu nanti," gumam Kris tajam. Ia lalu berbalik menjauh.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti." Chen melambai-lambai pada punggung Kris, membuat semua murid yang berada di lorong menoleh padanya.

_Si loser Chen berbicara dengan Kris Wu?_

"Nah, Chen-Chen, sekarang bisakah kau menceritakan pada kami bagaimana kau bisa mengenal seorang Kris Wu?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini telah melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chen, membuat Chen sesak nafas.

"Ngh—ceritanya panjang—ugh—lepaskan dulu tanganmu dari leherku!"

"Ops, aku lupa kalau _babi_ kecil kita kesulitan bernafas." Chanyeol terus saja menggoda Chen. Jongin hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Chanyeol dan tingkah Chen—yang kini mulai menjadi temannya.

.

.

Dewi musim dingin meniupkan nafasnya melalui celah udara.

Dahan kering tertutup oleh pecahan putih sayap malaikat.

Desember adalah akhir.

Namun bagi seseorang yang kini tengah menengadahkan bola mata elangnya ke langit,

Desember adalah awal.

Awal ketika hatinya yang beku tersentuh oleh hangatnya persahabatan.

.

.

* * *

_**to be continued...**_

* * *

.

.

a/n:

Wow 19 halaman Ms. Word O.O

Chapter Winter ini Dami bagi menjadi dua part karena ide tentang Kris mengalir dengan deras. Jadi maaf kalau _feel _di chapter ini kurang kerasa.

Nuansanya mungkin agak gelap ya di chapter ini (disesuaikan dengan musim) tapi ceritanya tidak akan lepas dari persahabatan mereka berempat kok...

Special thanks to:

**adorable fangirl, junmoney, gichan98shin, asa, Lee Yooki, Liana D.S, keuriseu, Yeoll07light, Kiki Ryurizki, nuguya, Jenny, and Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang.**

For leaving lovely 'mark' on the previous chapter.

Review kalian adalah penyemangat untuk Dami. :)

**REVIEW lagi ya, biar aku semangat lanjutinnya. :))  
**


	4. WINTER (Part 2)

**FOUR SEASONS**

* * *

**[CHAPTER 4]**

**CAST: Kris, Chanyeol, Chen, Jongin.**

**EXO FANFIC**

**AUTHOR: kwondami**

**GENRE: Friendship **

**RATING: T**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-WINTER-**

**[Part 2]**

— _**Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another: "What!" You Too? I thought I was the only one!**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

"SELAMAT MAKAN!" Chanyeol berseru nyaring dengan sumpit di sela jari bak prajurit kelaparan. "Hei Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan—aish—singkirkan tanganmu dari jatahku!"

"Sudah-sudah jangan berebut. Masih ada satu panci lagi di belakang jika kalian mau tambah." Tawa Ibu Chen meyakinkan. Raut gembira terlukis jelas di wajahnya yang tidak lagi muda. Bagaimana tidak, ini pertama kalinya puteranya membawa teman-temannya ke rumah. Ia semakin gembira karena—

"Wah, yang ini tampan sekali. Siapa namamu nak?"

"Jongin—namaku Kim Jongin bi." Jawab Jongin disertai senyum maut andalan.

"A—kumph—juga tidak kalah tampammh." Sela Chanyeol tidak mau kalah disela mulutnya yang sibuk mengunyah.

"Dan kau—" pandangan wanita paruh baya ini dialihkan pada seorang pemuda pirang yang hanya duduk diam di sudut ruangan. Tatapannya berubah lembut, "bagaimana dengan lukamu nak?"

"Baik, terima kasih." Jawab Kris singkat.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka teman-teman Jongdae sungguh tampan! Jika sudah begini aku jadi kasihan pada anakku," ia melirik puteranya sendiri yang sedang menyeruput kuah sup dengan brutal. Nyonya Kim menggeleng sedih.

"Tenang saja bi, walaupun puteramu jelek—tapi dia kan pintar!" tukas Chanyeol frontal berbalas pelototan tajam dari Chen.

Tapi memang itu kan yang nyonya Kim pikirkan?

"Kris, kau tidak makan?" Chanyeol bertanya sok akrab.

"Aku belum lapar."

"Jadi jatahmu boleh buatku—ASTAGA JONGIN LAGI-LAGI KAU MENCURI UDANG GORENG MILIKKU!" Chanyeol berteriak nyaring pada pemuda tan yang melengos kabur dengan udang goreng jatah miliknya.

Chen terkikik sampai lipatan di perutnya ikut bergoyang.

Hatinya dijalari rasa hangat yang sulit dijelaskan.

Seperti mie yang disiram saus asam manis, seperti _seafood_ yang direbus dalam kuali, seperti—eh kenapa yang ia pikirkan hanya makanan ya?

.

.

Kris, Chen, Chanyeol, dan Jongin berjalan beriringan menciptakan jejak-jejak kaki di salju yang putih. Sepanjang jalan, Chanyeol dan Jongin ribut memuji masakan Ibu Chen. Sedangkan Kris berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang mereka. Ia belum terbiasa berada di antara teman-teman sebayanya.

Tiba-tiba langkah mereka terhenti karena dihadang lima orang berpakaian hitam-hitam. Beberapa diantaranya malah menutupi wajahnya dengan masker yang juga warna hitam. Tanpa perlu jadi pintar pun orang akan tahu jika kelima pria ini bukan pria baik-baik.

Chen bergidik ngeri. Refleks ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya di belakang Chanyeol. Tindakan yang percuma sebenarnya karena ukuran tubuhnya dua kali lipat lebih lebar daripada Chanyeol.

Seorang pria yang kelihatan seperti pemimpin kelompok maju selangkah mendekat mereka.

"Wah, Yi Fan—aku tak menyangka orang seperti kau bisa juga punya teman."

Chanyeol berjengit. Ia bisa melihat kilatan pisau lipat yang pria itu sembunyikan.

"Mereka bukan temanku." Sahut Kris dingin.

"K-Kris, siapa mereka?" cicit Chen dari belakang punggung Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya kalian bertiga enyah dari sini." Kris menjawab dengan pandangan tetap lurus.

"Aku tidak mau. Sepertinya mereka bukan orang yang menyenangkan." Chen bersikeras. Ia ingat kejadian ketika ia menemukan Kris terkapar di tengah salju dengan luka di sekujur tubuh. Bisa saja sekelompok pria ini yang melakukannya kan?

"Aku bilang pulang." Nada suara Kris semakin tajam dan dingin.

"T—tapi Kris—bagaimana jika kau kenapa-kenapa?"

"AKU BILANG ENYAH. INI BUKAN URUSAN KALIAN!" Kris berteriak lantang. Ada kilat amarah pada mata elangnya.

"Cih, menyebalkan sekali. Kau tidak perlu membentak kami!" gerutu Jongin kesal. Di sampingnya, Chanyeol juga sedikit emosi karena perkataan Kris. Ia mendelik tidak suka.

Chen tertunduk lesu. Ia takut—lebih tepatnya segan pada Kris. Bagaimanapun juga, Chen hanya khawatir jika sekelompok pria-pria di hadapannya melakukan sesuatu pada Kris.

"Baiklah, kami pergi." Chen mendorong tubuh Jongin dan Chanyeol agar berbalik menjauhi Kris. Sebelum berbalik, Chanyeol sempat melempar delikan tajam pada Kris. Lain dengan Chanyeol, Kai melempar seringai kesal.

Setelah mereka bertiga menjauh, Kris mendekati sekelompok pria berpakaian hitam-hitam tersebut.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kris menantang.

"Tadi itu manis sekali. Seorang Wu Yi Fan membentak temannya sendiri untuk melindungi mereka dari hantaman tinju kami." balasnya tak mau kalah.

Kris meraih kerah baju pria tersebut lalu menatap tajam ke dalam matanya. "Sudah kubilang, mereka bukan temanku." Desis Kris dengan penekanan pada setiap kata.

"Cih," Si pria yang geram akan kelakuan Kris, mendaratkan ludah pada wajah Kris yang rupawan.

Kris terkesiap. Ia tak terima telah dilecehkan. "Dasar berengsek!" tangannya terkepal menghujam tepat ke pipi lawan.

BUGH!

Pukulannya jitu.

Si pria terhuyung beberapa langkah. Empat rekannya yang lain segera menangkap tubuh pemimpin mereka.

"SIALAN KAU ANAK SETAN!" si pria memaki. Ia tak menyangka Kris akan melayangkan bogem mentah di tempat ramai seperti itu.

Punggung tangannya meraba luka di sudut bibir akibat pukulan keras Kris. Tapi ia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah. Menyerang seorang anak SMA di tempat seperti ini akan sangat riskan. Ia tidak mau diciduk polisi karena tindakannya yang semberono.

Ia meludah darah ke tumpukan salju. Bibirnya lalu berbisik lirih. "Kali ini kau beruntung Yi Fan. Aku tak akan mengahajarmu di sini. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku akan membuat pengajuan..." si pria meringis.

_Sialan, pukulan anak ini benar-benar bukan pukulan sembarangan._

"—sebagai gantinya, kutantang kau berduel satu lawan satu. Jika kau menang, aku tidak akan mencarimu lagi. Tapi jika kau kalah—" matanya berkilat licik. "—kau harus memberitahuku, darimana ayahmu memperoleh produsen sehingga dapat membeli 'barang' itu dengan harga yang murah?"

Kris menatap pria di hadapannya tak gentar.

"Aku setuju."

Sebuah seringai menyeramkan menghiasi sudut bibir si pria, "Bagus. Minggu depan, di gudang gedung X jam tujuh malam. Pastikan kau datang karena kalau tidak, aku akan terus mencarimu bahkan sampai ke neraka sekali pun." Desisnya mengancam.

Mata elang Kris berkilat tajam. "Dan pastikan juga—kau hanya membawa dirimu Gao Li Hao." Kris balas berdesis.

"Bisa diatur. Aku pegang janjiku. Aku tidak akan membawa cecunguk-cecunguk ini."

Yang si pria maksud tentu saja anak buahnya.

Setelah berucap demikian. Gerombolan pria tersebut berbalik pergi, membaurkan diri mereka dengan kumpulan orang-orang berjas hitam yang kebanyakan adalah pekerja kantoran.

Kris masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Tangannya terkepal hingga memutih. Rahangnya menguat menahan amarah dan rasa takut. Raganya memang kuat, namun jiwanya tetaplah jiwa seorang pemuda berusia enam belas tahun.

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit. Serpihan kapas turun perlahan, menerpa wajahnya lembut. Ia benci salju dan musim dingin. Tapi sedikit hatinya selalu merasa tentram ketika salju mengelus wajahnya.

Tanpa Kris ketahui, seorang remaja tambun tengah bersembunyi di balik tembok sejak tadi. Telinganya tegak menangkap setiap percakapan yang terjadi. Ia juga mengepalkan tangannya, namun untuk alasan yang berbeda.

Hatinya membulat.

Untuk sebuah alasan yang belum bisa jelaskan, ia akan melindungi Kris apapun yang terjadi.

Apapun...

Bahkan jika harus menentang dewi musim dingin untuk berhenti mengembuskan udara beku.

.

.

* * *

—_**Friendship isn't about whom you have known the longest... **_

_**It's about who came, and never left your side.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak mau membantu Kris?" Chen terhenyak ketika mendengar jawaban tegas Chanyeol. Di hadapannya, Chanyeol menyilangkan kakinya di atas meja tak peduli. Pandangannya tak dialihkan dari jendela yang berembun.

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak. Dia bahkan tidak menganggap kita temannya." Tutur Chanyeol ketus.

"Aku juga tidak begitu suka padanya." Jongin ikut menimpali. Ia juga duduk di meja. Tangannya ia selipkan pada saku celana, berharap mendapat sedikit kehangatan dari sana.

"Tapi kali ini Kris bisa mati." Ucap Chen tersendat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan tubuh Kris yang dihantam berbagai tongkat besi.

"Biar saja dia mati kalau itu memang sudah takdirnya." Kata Chanyeol lagi.

Chen melotot, "Kau tidak boleh begitu!"

"Kenapa tidak?" balas Chanyeol tak mau kalah. "Toh dia juga kasar pada kita. Lagipula kenapa sih kau begitu peduli padanya?"

Chen menghela nafas resah. Ia melepas kaca mata tebalnya lalu meniupinya agar berembun. "Dia kasar karena—" Chen menatap Chanyeol lalu Jongin bergantian, "—karena dia tidak tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya..."

Jongin terdiam. Ia berusaha memahami perkataan Chen.

"Apa kalian tidak berpikir, Kris mengusir kita kemarin karena dia tidak ingin kita ikut babak belur. Kris berusaha melindungi kita." Lanjut Chen pelan. "Dia hanya tidak bisa mengungkapkannya secara benar. Dia tidak bisa mengekspresikan rasa marah, kecewa, takut, karena ia khawatir hal itu hanya akan membuatnya lemah."

"Darimana kau tahu kalau dia seperti itu?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa mengalihkan bola matanya dari serpihan-serpihan salju yang kini merayap turun.

"Karena aku juga pernah merasakannya..."

Jawaban barusan membuat Chanyeol menoleh pada pemuda tambun di hadapannya.

"Ingatkah kalian sewaktu aku masih sering jadi korban _bullying_? Aku takut mengadukan apa yang tengah kualami. Disisi lain hatiku terasa kebal. Aku bahkan tak bisa menangis. Aku hanya menyimpan semua itu rapat-rapat tanpa tahu harus berbagi dengan siapa-siapa, karena aku memang _tak punya siapa-siapa..._" Chen tertunduk. Rasa trauma itu kembali merayapi dadanya.

"Lalu kalian berdua datang dan mengulurkan tangan. Saat itu tiba-tiba aku punya alasan untuk tetap hidup. Mungkin terdengar sepele bagi kalian berdua, tapi bagiku—" ucapan Chen tersendat oleh rasa hangat yang kini merayapi hatinya. Perasaan trauma kini terusir oleh rasa hangat yang makin menyeruak. "—tapi bagiku—pertemanan adalah sebuah barang mewah—maka dari itu—" Chen tak sanggup meneruskan kalimatnya karena kini dirinya mulai terisak kecil.

Di hadapannya, Chanyeol cepat-cepat mengucek matanya yang mulai berkabut. Ia ikut terharu. Ia tak menyangka tindakan spontannya menolong saat itu, ternyata sangat berarti bagi Chen.

_Sebuah tindakan sederhana tapi sangat berarti bagi orang lain..._

"Aku merasa kesepian—dan selalu sendiri. Pasti Kris juga merasa begitu." Ujar Chen di sela isakannya.

Jongin tertunduk. Diam-diam ia menyeka sudut matanya yang terasa panas. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bila ia yang ada di posisi Chen atau Kris. Sendirian, tidak punya teman, kesepian...

Hening menyergap mereka bertiga.

"Apa kalian tidak sadar sejak tadi kita membicarakan Kris terus?" suara Jongin memecah keheningan.

Chen melempar senyum pada Jongin di antara matanya yang sembap. "Iya, kau benar."

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahi, "Maksudmu?"

"Kurasa dia memang benar-benar teman kita. Ayo kita bilang perasaan kita padanya!" Usul Chen semangat.

Jongin dan Chanyeol memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"Benar, ayo kita bilang semua yang kita rasakan padanya. Kris tidak perlu merasa sendirian karena kita temannya." Tukas Chen lagi.

Chen melirik Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya, meminta persetujuan.

"Aku sih oke-oke saja, meskipun keberadaan dia dapat mengancam kedudukanku sebagai yang paling tampan." Jongin membenarkan dasinya yang melorot. Namun diam-diam, senyum tipis tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

Kali ini Chen milirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Chanyeol berdecak kecil. Ia menengadah menatap langit-langit kelas. Hal ini dilakukannya agar tetap terlihat _cool_ ketika mengatakan, "Baiklah."

Senyum lebar menghiasi bibir Chen. Tubuhnya adalah yang paling pertama bangkit. "Jadi sekarang kita akan melindungi Kris?"

Chanyeol mengepalkan telapak tangannya lalu membuatnya saling beradu. "Aku siap, lagipula tanganku sudah lama tidak memukul seseorang. Dan kau—Jongin—sebaiknya kau tunggu disini jika tak mau wajah rupawanmu lecet."

"Cih, lalu duduk manis menonton kalian babak belur? Aku juga mau membela temanku!" cibir Jongin.

Chen tersenyum semakin lebar. Chanyeol dan Jongin saling bertukar pandangan lalu ikut tersenyum.

Rasa hangat menjalari hati ketiganya.

Rasa sehangat sup buatan Nyonya Kim.

Rasa sehangat bakpau yang baru keluar dari kukusan.

Rasa hangat yang bahkan dapat melelehkan es yang membeku.

.

Rasa hangat persahabatan.

.

.

* * *

"**A friend is someone who...**

**Hmmm... Do you have any idea, what friend is about?"**

* * *

.

.

Gelap memeluk indera penglihatan seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Ia bahkan tak bisa melihat kabut tipis hasil residu pernapasan yang membentur suhu minus udara. Kakinya ia langkahkan maju beberapa langkah. Indera penglihatannya mungkin tak dapat bekerja maksimal, namun indera pendengarannya menggantikan peran penglihatan yang lumpuh karena minimnya pencahayaan.

Ia dapat mendengar nafas resah dan desahan geram beberapa orang di ruangan itu.

Tu—tunggu, beberapa orang?

Itu berarti—

"—Selamat datang Wu Yi Fan."

Lampu mendadak dinyalakan, membuat Kris mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya silau. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia dapat menyesuaikan diri. Gelap pekat kini berganti menjadi sosok-sosok yang menyeringai mengerikan.

Kris mengepalkan tangannya geram. "Kau bilang hanya ada kita berdua Gao Li Hao!"

Pria bernama Gao Li Hao berjalan mendekat. Seringai licik tak hilang dari wajahnya yang sangar. "Benarkah begitu? Hmmm... sepertinya aku lupa." Perkataannya langsung disambut kekehan dari yang lain.

Kris mengitung jumlah pria yang mengepungnya. Hatinya sedikit ciut.

Sepuluh orang.

Jumlah ini terasa dua kali lipat karena masing-masing penyerangnya membawa senjata.

Ada tongkat baseball, tongkat besi...

"Pengkianat berengsek!" Kris berteriak. Suaranya menggema, memantul pada sisi dinding gudang tua yang tiangnya sudah sedikit keropos.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu jika kau mau membuka rahasia ayahmu." Mata Gao Li Hao berkilat tajam saat mengucapkan kata 'rahasia'.

Anak buah Gao Li Hao terlihat mengepalkan tangan lalu membuatnya saling beradu, seperti tak sabar untuk menghajar Kris. Beberapa lagi tampak asik mengayun-ngayunkan senjata mereka.

Kris memejamkan mata.

_Mama, mungkin inilah saatnya..._

"Kau kelihatan ketakutan Yi Fan." Ejek si pemimpin komplotan.

_Mama, mungkin aku akan segera menyusulmu..._

"Hajar dia." Desisnya bengis.

Kesepuluh orang pria berpakaian serba hitam itu membentuk formasi melingkar. Semuanya menyeringai dendam. Kris tahu, semua orang yang tengah mengepungnya saat ini adalah orang-orang yang dendam pada ayahnya.

Orang-orang yang ayahnya perlakukan bak sampah. Orang-orang yang ayahnya buang setelah tak terpakai. Orang-orang yang memendam rasa sakit hati yang terus menumpuk hingga akhirnya meledak.

Orang-orang yang akhirnya melampiaskan dendamnya pada Kris. Dengan harapan Tuan Wu yang angkuh akan sedih karena puteranya terluka. Dengan harapan Tuan Wu yang cerdik akan meratapi tubuh puteranya yang kaku.

Tapi mereka salah.

Karena apa pun yang mereka lakukan pada Kris, ayahnya tak akan peduli.

Tapi tak apa, karena Kris pun sudah lelah. Ia lelah harus berpura-pura kuat. Ia lelah karena harus selalu menanggung dosa yang bukan ia perbuat.

_Mama, kenapa tak kau tembak saja kepalaku waktu itu..._

_Kini aku tahu, alasan mengapa kau memilih mati..._

Maka ia tak mengelak ketika sebuah tendangan secara kilat menghantam perutnya. Ia tak berusaha melawan ketika punggungnya di hantam sesuatu yang keras. Ia bisa merasakan cairan asin mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Mulutnya perih. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Kris ambruk pada lututnya.

Para penyerangnya tampak tak puas karena Kris tak melakukan perlawanan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara nyaring menyela.

"KRIS!"

Chanyeol dan Jongin menghambur ke dalam gudang, mencari sosok Wu Yi Fan.

Iris keduanya terbelalak ketika mendapati tubuh Kris tengah terbaring di lantai gudang dengan lutut tertekuk. Kris terbatuk. Cairan pekat menyembur dari mulutnya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya salah satu dari penyerang. Ada nada terkejut dalam pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk?"

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu tempat ini?" tanya yang lain.

"MENJAUH KALIAN DARI TUBUH TEMANKU!" Jerit Jongin sekuat tenaga. Di sampingnya, Chanyeol melotot geram dengan tinju siap dilayangkan.

Gao Li Hao meludah geram, "Apa maksudmu membawa teman-temanmu kemari Yi Fan?" Ia menendang perut Kris hingga terjungkal.

Kris mengerang nyeri. "Aaaarrrggghhhhh!"

"KRIS!" Chanyeol menjerit panik.

"Karena kau telah membawa mereka kesini, aku juga tak segan untuk membunuh mereka."

"Su—dah—kukatakan—mereka bukan temanku!" erang Kris menahan sakit.

Gao Li Hao memandang dua remaja di hadapannya dengan geram. Ia melirik anak buahnya lalu memberi isyarat, "Habisi mereka!"

Sebuah tongkat baseball mengarah pada kepala Chanyeol. Untung refleks Chanyeol bagus. Ia merunduk untuk menghindar. Selagi merunduk, ia menendang kaki si penyerang hingga tersungkur. Chanyeol menyeringai, lawannya tak sehebat yang ia bayangkan.

Sementara di sudut lain, Jongin tengah melawan dua orang sekaligus. Dua orang yang ia lawan mengenggam tongkat besi sebagai senjata. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Jongin gentar sedikit pun. Dengan tangan kosong, Jongin menghantamkan tinjunya tepat ke wajah lawan. Tidak hanya itu, Jongin menghadiahkan tendangan memutar yang sukses mengenai perut penyerangnya.

Kini tinggal tujuh orang tersisa termasuk si bos komplotan.

"Dasar berandal cilik! Seharusnya aku tidak meremehkan kemampuan kalian!" desis Gao Li Hao geram. Alisya bertaut dengki. Amarah berkilat di kedua bola matanya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!? MASA MENGHABISI DUA BOCAH INGUSAN SAJA TIDAK BECUS!" Jeritnya bengis.

Bagaikan tersulut api, amarah ketujuh anak buah Gao Li Hao kini membara. Ini masalah harga diri. Mereka tidak mau dikalahkan oleh dua anak SMA.

Di sudut lain, tubuh Kris masih terkapar kesakitan. Ia masih belum bisa bangkit. Namun ia bisa melihat Jongin dan Chanyeol kini mulai kewalahan melawan anak-anak buah pimpinan Gao Li Hao. Chanyeol tersungkur, sedangkan Jongin terjerembab ke arah tumpukan drum bensin.

Tubuh Jongin tertimpa drum bensin berukuran besar.

Chanyeol berteriak menyebut nama Jongin. Dengan panik, ia berusaha berdiri untuk menolong sahabatnya namun malang—sesorang menendang punggungnya sehingga Chanyeol jatuh pada lututnya. Dagunya membentur lantai gudang yang keras. Nafas Chanyeol tersengal.

Anak buah Gao Li Hao menyeringai licik. Beberapa berseru kegirangan. Ternyata Jongin dan Chanyeol benar-benar hanya cecunguk kecil yang gampang dienyahkan. Gao Li Hao mendekati tubuh ringkih Chanyeol dan Jongin. "Sayang sekali, niat menolong teman malah membuat kalian mati lebih cepat. Kalau aku jadi kalian, aku akan lebih memilih diam di rumah dan minum susu cokelat."

Ucapan si bos komplotan sontak disambut oleh tawa berderai dari semua yang ada di situ, kecuali mereka yang terluka tentunya. "Bagaimana jika kalian bertiga mati bersama?" desis Gao Li Hao seraya meraih pemantik api dari balik mantel, lalu menyalakannya.

Sinar kecil yang dihasilkan, ia arahkan pada Chanyeol. Ia mengangkat kepala Chanyeol yang terkulai, memaksa anak malang itu untuk melihat kilatan api—yang dapat membakar seisi gudang yang berisi drum bensin.

"KRIS, CHANYEOL, JONGIIIIIIN!" sebuah suara mengagetkan Gao Li Hao. Seorang remaja tambun berdiri di pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah. Dadanya naik turun. Peluh mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Wah-wah, kita kedatangan satu tamu lagi rupanya."

Pupil Chen terbelalak. Nyalinya kecut.

Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol dan Jongin yang notabene lebih kuat darinya kini tergolek tak berdaya. Sementara di sudut lain, Kris—astaga—Kris...

Jantung Chen berdetak liar, tangannya berkeringat dingin. Rasa ketakutan menyergap hatinya. Seorang anak buah Gao Li Hao berbisik pada bosnya, si bos lalu mengangguk paham.

"Hei anak gendut, kau harus bersyukur karena kali ini aku sedang berbaik hati. Aku tidak akan menghajarmu. Tapi sebagai gantinya, bagaimana jika kau melihat ketiga temanmu ini dibakar hidup-hidup...?"

Tenggorokan Chen tercekat.

"A—apa?"

Gao Li Hao lalu membuka tutup sebuah jerigen bensin berukuran kecil lalu menyiramkannya ke hadapan Chen.

Kaki Chen gemetar. Rasanya ia hampir terkencing-kencing.

Gao Li Hao kemudian kembali menyalakan pemantik api. Dapat ia lihat pantulan tubuhnya pada mata Chen yang kini membulat ketakutan.

"Ini hadiah untuk anak yang telah berlagak menjadi pahlawan untuk temannya. Sekarang—rasakan—"

"ANGKAT TANGAN!"

Gao Li Hao dan anak buahnya tercekat di tempat.

"CIH, SIAPA LAGI YANG DATANG!?" Makinya geram. Namun kegeramannnya hanya sebentar saja, karena beberapa orang berpakaian polisi menyerobot masuk. Mereka semua bersenjatakan pistol yang teracung ke arah komplotan penjahat.

"Angkat tangan atau kami akan menembak kalian di tempat!" Perintah seorang polisi yang berdiri paling depan. Rekan-rekan polisi yang lain langsung mengerubungi Gao Li Hao dan kawan-kawannya. Kelompok penjahat ini tidak punya pilihan lain selain mematuhi indtruksi polisi, mengangkat tangan, dan menjatuhkan senjata mereka.

Chen mendesah lega. Ia menghapus keringat yang mengalir deras di dahinya. Untunglah polisi datang sesuai permintaannya meskipun sedikit terlambat karena Jongin dan Chanyeol sudah keburu babak belur.

Chen teringat akan Kris. Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh, ia menghampiri tubuh Kris yang terletak di sudut gudang. Chen menarik tubuh Kris agak ke tengah lewat bahunya. "Kris, kau bisa mendengarku?" Chen berbisik lirih.

Kris hanya mengerang. Ia tidak pingsan tapi tidak mampu menjawab karena bibirnya lecet berdarah.

"Kau tunggu disini, aku akan memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol dan Jongin." Chen segera melesat ke sudut lain. Ia menghela nafas lega karena Chanyeol bisa bangun sendiri meskipun tertatih-tatih. Chanyeol membantu Chen menyingkirkan drum bensin yang menimpa Jongin.

Chen menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin pelan, bermaksud menyadarkan sahabatnya. Jongin tak bergeming. Sepertinya kepalanya terbentur drum cukup keras sehingga pingsan.

"Kau bopong Kris lalu aku akan bopong Jongin." Kata Chanyeol pelan. Chen mengangguk paham.

Di sisi lain, polisi dengan jumlah lebih banyak datang untuk mengepung gudang tersebut. Para penjahat tidak melakukan perlawanan berarti. Tangan mereka telah diborgol dan digiring satu persatu menuju mobil. Seorang polisi menghampiri Chen dan Chanyeol yang tengah memapah Jongin Kris. "Aku sudah menelepon ambulance untuk membawa kawan kalian ke rumah sakit. Setelah itu kami akan memeriksa kalian untuk meminta kesaksian."

.

.

Jongin pulih dengan cepat sedangkan Kris tertidur cukup lama. Tubuhnya yang penuh luka telah diobati, beberapa robek di kulit juga sudah di jahit. Kris ditempatkan di ruangan terpisah karena ternyata ia mengalami luka dalam yang cukup serius dan memerlukan pemulihan yang cukup lama.

Kris terbangun ketika bulir-bulir putih kristal menyilaukan pandangannya. Jendela lebar di sampingnya tidak tertutup tirai.

Kris membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa silau.

Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, Kris memandang lengannya yang ditempeli selang infus. Bajunya telah berganti dengan baju rumah sakit yang berwarna putih, senada dengan warna tembok, tirai, selimut, serta seprai rumah sakit.

Kris merintih, punggungnya terasa terbakar. Tirai putih di sisinya berkibar pelan tertiup angin. Semilir angin dingin menelusup masuk melalui celah ventilasi, mengusap lembut pipi Kris yang ditutupi perban.

Musim dingin.

Ia merasa begitu bersahabat dengan dingin meskipun enggan mengakuinya.

Dingin selalu menjadi teman setianya meskipun ia mati-matian menghindarinya.

Tanpa ia sadari, jiwanya telah menyatu dengan musim ini. Hatinya bahkan telah ikut membeku sejak musim dingin berdarah yang merenggut ibunya.

Tapi di sisi lain, musim dingin seperti penjelmaan tangan hangat ibunya yang mengusap pipinya hangat. Seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini...

Bola mata Kris memperhatikan setiap bulir kristal yang turun di luar jendela.

Sesaat kemudian, dua orang pria berseragam polisi masuk ke ruangannya. Chen yang memandang dari balik pintu melihat Kris mengangguk-angguk pelan pada setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan polisi. Setelah satu jam berada di dalam, kedua polisi pun akhirnya keluar dan menghampiri Chen yang duduk di luar kamar Kris.

"Kami sudah memeriksa temanmu. Kami simpulkan, temanmu tidak bersalah dan ini hanya pertengkaran biasa antar kelompok berandalan. Sekarang kau bisa masuk dan menemuinya." Polisi bernama Yunho dan Changmin tersebut lalu menepuk pundak Chen bergantian kemudian berbalik pergi.

Chen meraih kenop pintu dengan ragu. Haruskah ia masuk sekarang?

"Masuklah, aku tahu kau di luar."

Eh?

Chen kali ini mendorong pintu tanpa ragu. Kris terduduk di senderan tempat tidur sambil memandang ke arahnya.

"Kau pasti sudah mengetahui segalanya tentang diriku." Kata Kris lagi.

"A—aku—"

"Kau pasti khawatir jika polisi menetapkanku sebagai tersangka, ya kan? Duduklah."

Chen berdiri mematung tidak jauh dari Kris. Chen meremas tangannya grogi. Kris lalu memandangnya dengan tajam. Tatapan yang seakan dapat menembus hati Chen. Merasa tidak enak diperhatikan seperti itu, Chen meraih kursi dekat Kris lalu duduk di atasnya.

"Sepertinya Gao Li Hao dan anak buahnya tutup mulut. Mereka tidak membeberkan bisnis gelap keluargaku karena mereka juga tidak mau bisnis kotor komplotannya ketahuan. Sehingga ketika aku menceritakan jika kejadian kemarin hanya pertarungan antarberandal, kedua polisi tadi tidak kesulitan memercayainya." Terang Kris sebelum Chen sempat bertanya.

"Ternyata benar kau ini anak seorang mafia—"

"Yeah—begitulah. Kematian selalu mengintaiku setiap saat." Kris menyeringai kecil. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa lama, ia menganggap takdirnya sangat lucu. "Kau telah menggenggam rahasiaku. Ku harap kau bisa menjaga hal ini."

"Jadi kau hanya membagi rahasiamu pada Chen-Chen saja, begitu?" suara bass Chanyeol terdengar diikuti sosoknya dan sosok Jongin yang berjalan memakai bantuan tongkat. "Kau pikir kami yang sudah babak belur begini tidak pantas menyimpan rahasiamu?" sambung Chanyeol lagi.

"Chanyeol! Jongin! Kalian sudah baikan?" Chen memekik girang.

"Yeah—tidak terlalu baik sebenarnya. Wajah tampanku sekarang jadi kurang tampan karena penuh luka." Sahut Jongin dengan wajah memelas.

"Aish—berhenti mengatai dirimu sendiri tampan!" cibir Chanyeol.

Kris tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran kecil itu. Rasanya ia sudah lama sekali tidak tertawa. Hatinya dirayapi rasa hangat yang entah darimana berasal.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Kris?" tanya Chanyeol ramah.

"Begitulah. Maafkan aku gara-gara aku kalian—"

"Aish, kalau kau minta maaf. Kau malah membuat luka-luka ini jadi tidak ada artinya." Potong Jongin cepat.

Kris tersenyum simpul. "Jadi bisakah kalian menjaga rahasiaku?"

Chen tersenyum lalu mengangguk keras. Chanyeol mendekati tempat Kris berbaring lalu menyentuh pundak Kris. Jongin yang berdiri dengan bantuan tongkat tertawa hangat.

"Kami berjanji." Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan.

.

.

* * *

_Friend: calls your parents by mr. and mrs._

Best friend: calls your parents by their first names.

_Friend: has never seen you cry._

Best friend: has always had the best shoulder to cry on.

_Friend: never asks for anything to eat or drink._

Best friend: opens the fridge and makes herself at home.

_Friend: asks you to write down your number. _

Best friend: they ask you for their number.

_Friend: borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back._

Best friend: has a closet full of your stuff.

_Friend: only knows a few things about you._

Best friend: could write a biography on your life story.

_Friend: will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing._

**Best friend: will always go with you.**

.

.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

.

.

a/n:

**Thanks to:**

**hyona21, yeollie park, , asa, keuriseu, Liana D. S, enchris.727, Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang, Tania3424, XiaoRu, KittenSun, SONEXOFANS, nicha, oi chan, 1, gichan98shin, Kim Kumiko, bbuing.**

Maaf ya updatenya sedikit lama, pikiran aku lagi terpecah-pecah (?) soalnya. *Tapi malah nulis FF lain, macam apa si Dami ini.*

Terima kasih ya sudah mengikuti cerita ini, saya salut banget sama kalian karena terus mengikuti cerita ini meskipun tidak ada embel-embel cerita cinta di dalamnya. Komitmen Dami untuk menyajikan cerita berkualitas dengan 'makna' terselip di dalamnya.

Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah membaca tapi tidak meninggalkan review. Sayang sekali saya tidak bisa mencantumkan nama kalian.

Boleh ya minta **REVIEW** lagi? :)


	5. SUMMER

**a/n:**

Kalau sesuai urutan musim, semestinya setelah musim dingin memang musim semi, tapi chapter ini bercerita tentang Jongin (musim panas).

Jika dua musim sebelumnya settingnya terjadi di tahun pertama mereka, jadi musim panas ini terjadi di tahun kedua mereka di sekolah.

Chapter _Summer_ ini sengaja dibuat agak panjang karena hanya terdiri dari satu part.

Enjoy!

nb: Poem is written by Vincent Armone.

* * *

**FOUR SEASONS**

**[CHAPTER 5]**

**by kwondami.**

**CAST: Kris, Chanyeol, Chen, Jongin.**

**EXO FANFIC**

**GENRE: Friendship **

**RATING: T**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-SUMMER-**

"_**Summertime is always the best of what might be."**_

**Charl****es Bowden**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Sayup-sayup simfoni No.9 Beethoven mengalun indah dari sebuah piano tua yang terletak di ruang musik sebuah sekolah. Seberkas sinar menerobos jendela, memberi kehangatan pada jari lentik yang tengah lihai memainkan tuts piano. Denting piano mengalun bersahutan dengan suara jangkrik dan serangga musim panas.

Panasnya udara meloloskan tetesan-tetesan air dari pori, membasahi leher pemuda tampan berkulit _tan_—memberi kesan maskulin nan memikat. Kepalanya mendongak, pelupuknya terpejam, ia biarkan pikirannya mengalir seperti alur ombak di pantai, bersatu dengan alunan merdu piano.

Hawa panas tak ia hiraukan meskipun punggungnya telah basah. Untunglah semilir angin berhembus dari celah jendela, meniup dirinya, membiarkan helaian rambutnya melayang sebentar lalu kembali tenang.

Ia menghela nafas panjang ketika ahirnya menyelesaikan lagu tersebut.

Prok Prok Prok!

Sebuah tepuk tangan meriah menyambut. Sesosok pemuda bersurai _cooper brown_ bertepuk tangan meriah seraya tersenyum lebar. Tubuhnya dia sandarkan pada daun pintu ruang musik.

"Kutelepon kau berkali-kali tapi ponselmu tak aktif. Kutanyakan pada pacar-pacarmu mereka tak tahu kau dimana. Tak kusangka bisa menemukanmu di sini."

Alis Jongin bertaut. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!" Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Jongin lalu duduk di tepian jendela, sekedar berharap mendapat angin sepoi-sepoi.

"_Sorry_, ponselku lowbat." Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya yang mati dari kantung celana.

"Sejak kapan di sini?"

"Sejak pagi, habis aku bosan di rumah."

"Bukan itu—maksudku sejak kapan kau selalu bermain piano diam-diam di sini?"

Jongin tergugu.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak tahu, kau selalu menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di sini setelah pulang sekolah? Lalu sekarang, disaat yang lain asik menghabiskan liburan musim panas—kau malah kencan dengan piano tua."

Jongin terkekeh. Ia menatap kawannya yang masih duduk di tepian jendela. Yang ditatap tidak balas memandang. "Habisnya kalau sekolah berlangsung, aku hanya bisa bermain piano di sore hari. Itu pun harus diam-diam agar tidak ketahuan. Sekarang saat sekolah libur, aku kan bisa puas bermain sepanjang hari."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan kunci ruang musik?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Itu mudah saja. Tinggal rayu beberapa anak OSIS dan mereka memberikan kunci cadangan secara suka rela." Jongin mengedip nakal di akhir jawaban.

"Ck, aku tidak heran."

Jongin terkekeh lagi. Angin semilir kembali berhembus. Menyejukkan dua pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Lagipula, ini piano istimewa..."

"Huh?"

Jongin mengelus piano di hadapannya dengan lembut seperti mengelus wajah seorang gadis. Piano tersebut merupakan _grand_ piano berukuran besar. Tubuhnya berkilat hitam megah.

"—ini piano pertamaku. Kau lihat ukiran di sana?" Jongin menunjuk sebuah ukiran indah di kaki piano. Meskipun samar, tapi Chanyeol bisa jelas membacanya.

"Kim—?" iris Chanyeol membelalak.

"Ini piano pertamaku—tepatnya piano turun temurun milik keluargaku. Tapi orang tuaku memberikannya saat ulang tahunku yang kelima. Saat aku pindah ke Amerika, piano ini terpaksa dijual. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka bisa menemukannya lagi di sini."

Chanyeol memutar kembali ingatan ketika tetangganya—keluarga Kim—pindah ke Amerika saat Jongin berusia dua belas tahun. Jongin menghabiskan masa SMP-nya di luar negeri. Makanya Chanyeol kaget sekali ketika bertemu lagi dengan Jongin di SMA.

"Kenapa kau tidak membelinya lagi saja?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi teringat, keluarga Kim merupakan keluarga yang cukup berada.

"Jika saja aku bisa. Tapi ibuku tidak mengizinkanku untuk main musik lagi." Nada suara Jongin berubah sendu. Ia memalingkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol agar sahabatnya itu tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya yang berubah sedih. "Ah, sudahlah lupakan. Ngomong-ngomong dimana yang _lain_?"

"Kris sedang sibuk latihan basket untuk persiapan regional sedangkan Chen-Chen—entahlah kita datangi saja rumahnya." Chanyeol mengusap perutnya yang lapar. Rumah Chen selalu mengingatkannya akan masakan lezat.

"Boleh juga."

"Baiklah, aku akan suruh supaya Kris menyusul." Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol sibuk menempelkan ponsel ke telinganya. Nada tunggu terdengar sebelum akhirnya seseorang mengangkat di seberang. "Halo Kris—aku dan Jongin akan ke rumah Chen. Datanglah kalau kau juga mau makan enak."

Jongin mengekor Chanyeol melangkah ke luar ruang musik. Ditatapnya piano hitam lekat-lekat sebelum ia menutup pintu. Ia lalu memutar kunci dua kali, memastikan pianonya aman di dalam.

.

.

"Aku pesan patbingsunya dua."

"Baik!"Chen mencatat pesanan lalu menyibukkan diri di depan mesin es serut. Di sampingnya ibunya sibuk menuangkan susu ke dalam mangkuk-mangkuk berisi pasta kacang merah.

"Oy Chen-Chen!" Chanyeol melambai di balik antrian yang mengular.

Bagian depan rumah Chen memang disulap menjadi kios kecil yang menjual makanan ringan khas korea. Sebuah meja panjang dengan kursi-kursi kecil disediakan di depan. Menu pun sering disesuaikan dengan musim. Seperti di musim panas ini misalnya, Chen dan ibunya menambahkan berbagai menu es serut. Dengan cara inilah keluarga Chen hidup.

"Jongin, Chanyeol, Kris!" Chen memekik gembira.

Para gadis yang tengah mengantri sontak menoleh pada tiga pemuda tampan tersebut. Raut kagum terlukis di wajah mereka, beberapa malah mulai mengedip genit.

"Maaf aku tidak sempat membalas pesanmu, kau bisa lihat—aku sedang sibuk."

"Halo bi." Sapa Jongin ramah. Tidak lupa ia menambahkan semyumnya yang menawan.

"Wah wah, kalian semakin tampan saja. Terutama kau Jongin," kata Chen eomma berseri-seri. "Nah, apa kalian haus? Akan kubuatkan patbingsu untuk kalian. Duduklah."

"Ani—tidak usah bi. Bagaimana jika kami bertiga membantu bibi? Sepertinya bibi dan Chen butuh bantuan," tawar Jongin tulus. "Tadi Chanyeol dan Kris bilang padaku kalau mereka juga sangat ingin membantu." Jongin melirik sahabatnya lewat ekor matanya lalu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Mwo?" mulut Chanyeol membulat. Niatnya kesini kan untuk dapat makan gratis, bukan untuk menjadi karyawan magang.

"Benarkah? Wah, kalian bertiga tidak hanya tampan tapi benar-benar baik hati. Baiklah kalau begitu, ini celemeknya supaya baju kalian tidak kotor." Ibu Chen menyerahkan masing-masing tiga celemek putih pada tiga pemuda di hadapannya dengan bersemangat.

Chanyeol dan Kris menerima celemek tersebut dengan ekspresi melongo.

"Wah, kalian benar-benar mau membantu? Kemarilah, akan ku ajari kalian untuk membuat patbingsu!" Chen nyengir lebar. Ia dan ibunya memang sedikit kerepotan siang ini.

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak melayangkan protes, pinggangnya langsung disikut keras oleh Jongin. Chanyeol melotot tapi Jongin malah tersenyum jahil. Sedangkan Kris yang belum selesai melongo malah langsung diseret Chen menuju mesin es serut.

Pada akhirnya mereka membagi tugas. Jongin yang ramah bertugas untuk meggiring calon pembeli, Chanyeol bertanggung jawab mengantarkan pesanan, sedangkan Kris si muka dingin membuat patbingsu bersama Chen di belakang meja.

Dengan dipekerjakannya mereka bertiga ternyata sukses mendatangkan jumlah pembeli berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak. Tentu saja kebanyakan dari mereka adalah gadis-gadis. Beberapa diantaranya malah mengerubungi mereka bertiga untuk minta foto.

Chen tidak terganggu, ia malah senang karena kiosnya lebih ramai.

Dan begitulah cara mereka menghabiskan liburan musim panas tahun ini.

.

.

* * *

**"A life without love is like a year without summer."**

**-Swedish Proverb**

* * *

"Kris tangkap!" Sebuah kaleng soda melayang pada Kris. Kris yang terbiasa menerima operan bola basket bergerak cekatan untuk menangkap.

Beberapa bulan berselang, Chen semakin mengenali setiap sahabatnya. Misalnya saja, untuk selera minuman—Chanyeol sangat suka soda. Jongin tidak suka soda lebih memilih air mineral. Jongin bilang soda tidak bagus untuk kulit wajahnya yang tampan. Sedangkan Kris yang paling tidak ribet tidak mempedulikan apakah itu soda, air mineral, atau jus—yang penting itu air. Titik.

Yang tidak boleh ketinggalan buatnya adalah sebatang rokok dan _lighter_. Kris sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk berhenti merokok—_terutama karena protes ketiga sahabatnya_, tapi sungguh ini bukan perkara mudah. Tidak mudah melepas kebiasaan dimana kau sudah bergantung padanya.

"Fyuuuh, akhirnya kita bisa ke pantai juga." Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di pasir yang hangat. Merasa kegerahan, ia lalu membuka kausnya dan melemparnya asal. Setelah itu ia kembali berbaring. Pandangannya diedarkan pada layang-layang yang berkeliaran di langit.

Alangkah bebasnya jadi layang-layang.

Matahari berada sejengkal di atas cakrawala. Sinarnya menyebabkan pantulan serba oranye. Pantulan emas sang mentari memberi efek dramatis pada abs cokelat Jongin yang sudah basah oleh keringat.

Kris mengikuti langkah Jongin. _Tattoo_ Kris terpampang jelas menambah aura kharismatik si pemilik. Ketiga kawannya sudah tahu apa arti _tattoo_ tersebut.

Chanyeol tidak mau kalah, ia juga melepas kausnya yang memang sudah terasa lengket sejak tadi. Chen bersuit-suit memandang tiga tubuh rupawan di sampingnya. Dalam hati dia iri.

_Seandainya tubuhku sebagus mereka..._

"Kau tidak membuka kausmu? Memangnya kau tidak kegerahan?" Jongin bertanya.

"Tidak ah... habisnya aku malu."

_Aku malu karena tubuhku tidak sebagus kalian. Huh, seandainya aku menuruti nasihat eomma untuk berdiet._

"Malu kenapa? Aish, kau ini seperti anak gadis saja." Chanyeol mendelik jahil. "Kris, pegangi dia."

Sedetik kemudian, lengan Chen sudah dipegangi kuat oleh Kris. Sementara itu Jongin dan Chanyeol memaksa Chen untuk membuka kausnya.

"Kyaaaa—le—lepaskan tangan kalian! Aku malu, perutku bergelambir!" Chen meronta-ronta karena Chanyeol mulai mengelitiki pinggangnya, namun sahabatnya malah tertawa-tawa atas kepasrahan Chen.

Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Warna kemerahan yang berganti dengan ungu membias indah. Layang-layang bergerak lincah di langit jingga.

Sekawanan burung camar asik mengepakkan sayap, terbang dalam formasi menuju batas cakrawala. Pohon kelapa terayun-ayun dimainkan angin laut.

Keempat jiwa terempas di atas pasir yang hangat. Derai tawa bersatu dengan deru ombak.

Senja merangkak, memeluk kebersamaan mereka.

.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

"Oh, hai Jongin—tumben sekali biasanya kau selalu tepat waktu."

"Maaf hyung—akhir-akhir ini aku bekerja di kedai patbingsu milik temanku. Kuharap kau bisa maklum."

Jonghyun tersenyum pengertian. "Tidak apa. Sebaiknya kau cepat ganti baju, para pelanggan sudah tidak sabar mendengar permainanmu."

Jongin mengangguk lalu melesat ke ruang pegawai, mengganti kaus dan celana jeansnya dengan sebuah setelan resmi kemeja putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin lalu tersenyum puas.

Jongin mengamati warna kulitnya yang semakin cokelat selama musim panas. Terang saja, karena setiap selesai membantu di kios Chen, Jongin dan ketiga sahabatnya selalu menghabiskan waktu di pantai. Mereka berenang, main layang-layang, main papan selancar, adu lari, atau hanya sekedar mengguling-gulingkan tubuh Chen di pasir yang hangat.

Jongin tertawa kecil ketika mengingat tiga sahabatnya itu. Tak dipungkiri, musim panas kali ini terasa lebih berwarna dengan adanya Chanyeol, Chen, dan Kris.

"Jongin!" suara Jonghyun menyadarkan lamunannya, menyuruhnya segera bergegas.

"Ya, aku datang hyung."

.

.

Kali ini giliran melodi Johann Sebastian Bach yang mengalir lembut dari jemari Jongin. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ia duduk di hadapan _grand_ piano putih yang terletak si sudut sebuah restoran mewah. Suasana lampu temaram menambah romantis suasana.

Restoran ini hanya menerima tamu dengan reservasi awal. Makanan yang disajikan pun sangat berkelas. Tak heran banyak pengunjungnya yang berasal dari kalangan jetset atau menengah ke atas.

Jonghyun, sang _manager_ restauran tersenyum puas dari sudut lain. Ia ingat pada hari dimana Jongin datang padanya untuk mengisi posisi pianis. Remaja tampan itu bilang, ia tidak keberatan tidak digaji asalkan bisa tetap bermain piano.

Kini Jonghyun paham, bukan uang yang dicari Jongin tapi sebuah kepuasaan. Jongin begitu mencintai piano. Ia mencintai piano seakan-akan piano adalah hidupnya.

Ketika Jongin bermain piano, alunan musik seakan mengganti semua fungsi aliran darah. Ketika bersentuhan dengan piano, ekspresinya berubah lembut. Sebuah pancaran cinta dan ketulusan terpancar dari manik matanya.

Serombongan tamu bersetelan formal kemudian memasuki restoran. Mereka adalah para pebisnis sekaligus politisi yang datang untuk jamuan makan malam. Jonghyun bergegas menyambut mereka sekaligus menawarkan anggur kualitas terbaik.

"Apa kau manager di restoran ini?" seorang wanita anggun salah satu dari tamu terhormat yang datang bertanya pada Jonghyun.

"Ya nyonya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Bisakah kau sampaikan pada pianismu untuk memainkan lagu permintaanku?"

"Tentu saja." Jonghyun tersenyum hangat lalu mengantarkan secarik kertas bertuliskan _request_ lagu pada Jongin.

"Jongin—kau dapat _request_ lagu dari tamu penting di meja nomor satu," bisik Jonghyun disela permainan sang pianis.

Jongin menoleh tanpa menghentikan gerakan jemarinya yang terus menekan tuts piano, "Meja nomor satu?"

Jongin melemparkan pandangannya ke arah yang dimaksud. Jemarinya langsung kaku ketika menyadari sesorang duduk di antara tamu penting itu. Raut wajah Jongin berubah horor. Permainannya terhenti. Restoran mendadak diliputi hening.

Awalnya sosok itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Jongin namun suasana restoran yang mendadak senyap membuatnya mau tak mau melirik ke arah _grand_ piano.

Ia juga tidak kalah kaget.

"Jongin!?"

"Ibu—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!?"

.

.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Jongin meronta-ronta di bawah kukungan anak buah ibunya. Setelah adegan ia diseret paksa ke luar restoran, kini ia kembali diseret untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Jadi kau sudah berani membohongi ibu? JAWAB!"

"LEPASKAN AKU DULU!"

PLAK.

Jongin meringis. Tamparan keras ibunya telak menyambar pipi.

"Lepaskan dia." Perintah dingin sang majikan membuat para _bodyguard_ sontak melepas kukungannya.

Jongin berdecak. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang lecet berdarah akibat tamparan barusan.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kurang ajar!?"

"Aku tidak membuat masalah apa pun." Jongin berkata sambil memalingkan wajah, tidak mau menatap sosok wanita di hadapannya. "Aku tidak membawa perempuan untuk kutiduri, aku juga tidak membolos, aku tidak—"

"—kau tahu apa kesalahanmu Jongin." Tukas ibunya tajam. "—kau ingat terakhir kali kau melakukan ini?"

Tentu saja Jongin ingat. Ibunya tidak segan-segan menyuruh bawahannya untuk memukul darah dagingnya sendiri. Terakhir kali dia ketahuan, wajahnya babak belur tak berbentuk.

Tapi lebih dari itu, ia tahu—ia telah membuka luka lama ibunya.

"Apakah masih karena ayah?" kali ini Jongin memberanikan diri menatap wajah gusar ibunya.

Ibunya tercekat. "—a—apa maksudmu? Ibu melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu! Semua ini demi masa depanmu! Apa kau mau masa depanmu miskin dan menyedihkan seperti dia?"

"Hentikan bualan itu. Kau hanya takut—" rahang Jongin mengeras, jemarinya saling menekan hingga memutih. "—karena piano mengingatkanmu pada pengkhianatan cinta ayah."

.

.

Tut tut tut.

"Tidak diangkat." Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya Chen menelepon Jongin namun hasilnya tetap sama. Sudah seminggu ini Jongin tidak muncul di kedai patbingsu miliknya dan itu membuat tiga sekawan ini khawatir.

Tidak biasanya Jongin hilang seperti ini. Bahkan untuk pergi kencan pun, dia selalu mengabari ketiga kawannya itu.

"Apa dia marah pada kita?" celetuk Chen putus asa. Tapi seingatnya tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

"Mungkin Jongin sedang ingin sendirian. Mungkin dia sedang punya masalah dan tidak ingin merepotkan kita." Tukas Kris bijaksana.

Chanyeol terdiam di sudut kedai. Sebagai orang yang paling lama mengenal Jongin, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Mungkin kau benar Kris. Tapi apa pun yang terjadi dengan Jongin, kuharap dia segera mengabari kita." Pungkas Chen menutup kegundahan hati.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jongin yang sedang termenung di depan piano dikejutkan oleh suara Jonghyun.

"Eh—hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Ada apa?"

"Belakangan ini kau selalu melamun, terutama sejak kejadian malam itu..." Jonghyun berkata hati-hati. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Jongin mengangguk yakin, meski hatinya bertolak belakang dengan bahasa tubuh.

"Kalau ada masalah kau bisa cerita padaku. Atau jika sungkan, kau bisa menceritakan pada orang lain—temanmu misalnya?" Jonghyun menepuk pundak juniornya pelan. "Ketika aku punya masalah, aku akan berusaha mungkin menceritakannya pada sahabatku. Yeah—meskipun kadang-kadang mereka tidak membantu, tapi percayalah—hatimu akan jauh lebih ringan."

Ucapan Jonghyun membuat Jongin teringat pada tiga kawannya.

Jonghyun melirik arlojinya lalu bergegas bangkit. "Sebenarnya aku ingin lebih lama menemanimu tapi aku ada janji."

"Dengan kekasihmu?"

"Hahahaha," Jonghyun tertawa renyah. "Bukan—tapi dengan Onew dan Key. Kami berencana karoke sampai pagi untuk menghibur Taemin yang sedang patah hati."

Bibir Jongin melengkungkan senyum. Ia kenal dengan tiga orang yang disebut Jonghyun karena mereka sempat beberapa kali datang ke restoran. Tiga orang tersebut adalah sahabat dari sunbaenimnya ini.

"Hyung—" panggil Jongin saat tubuh Jonghyun hampir lenyap di balik pintu.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

Jonhyun melayangkan ibu jarinya ke udara. "Jangan memendam masalahmu sendirian, oke?"

.

.

Ucapan sunbaenimnya tadi menyadarkan sesuatu. Hati Jongin dirambati hangat ketika teringat tiga nama yang telah bersama dengannya dalam setahun ini.

Jongin sudah beberapa langkah ke luar restoran ketika sekelompok pria berbadan kekar mengepungnya. Jarinya yang tengah menekan tombol _dial_, mendadak kaku. Irisnya membelalak sempurna.

"Maafkan kami Tuan Jongin, kami hanya menjalankan perintah nyonya. Nyonya berpesan, ini satu-satunya cara agar tuan tidak mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."

BUGH.

Ponsel Jongin terpental seiring pukulan yang melayang pada wajahnya. Di seberang sana, suara lirih seseorang menyambut panggilannya.

"—_halo Jongin kaukah ini? Halo—?"_

_._

_._

"—halo Jongin? Hei, kenapa kau tidak bicara?"

Tut tut tut.

"Aish!" Chanyeol yang kesal melempar ponselnya ke kasur. Jongin menelponnya, tapi yang dia dengar hanya suara angin kemudian sambungan terputus. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi lalu membanting tubuhnya ke kasur.

Pandangannya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar.

"_Chanyeol, contohlah Jongin. Dia murah senyum, penurut, sopan, Jongin benar-benar anak yang baik."_

"_Seandainya aku punya adik seperti Jongin. Dia manis dan tampan. Tidak seperti kau biang onar yang tidak bisa apa-apa!"_

"_Jongin akan bermain piano tunggal dalam acara perpisahan SD, sedangkan kau Chanyeol, kau Ibu hukum karena telah berbuat kekacauan!"_

"_Chanyeol, maukah kau menyampaikan surat cintaku untuk Jongin?"_

"_Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol si berandalan bersahabat dengan Jongin si murah hati?"_

Berbagai kenangan berkelebat dalam pikiran Chanyeol. Sejak dulu, Jongin selalu menjadi favorit semua orang. Ibunya, kakaknya, guru-guru, bahkan teman-teman sekelas.

Ingatannya berputar pada keluarga Kim yang sempurna. Rumah yang besar, ibu seorang pengusaha sukses, ayah yang hangat dan baik.

Waktu itu Chanyeol masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti bisik-bisik tetangga sekitar yang membicarakan bahwa ayah Jongin hanyalah seorang pemain piano cafe yang penghasilannya jauh dibanding sang istri.

Jongin sendiri seperti terlahir untuk dikagumi, dibesarkan untuk dipuja, dididik untuk menjadi sempurna.

Tapi Chanyeol tahu—bahkan sebelum ia dapat mengerti. Sahabatnya itu lelah memakai topeng.

Satu-satunya waktu ketika Jongin melepas topengnya adalah ketika...

Chanyeol terhenyak. Ia segera memposisikan tubuhnya bangun.

Jemarinya menggapai-gapai ponsel yang tertindih tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan cepat, ia mengetik rentetan pesan lalu mengirimnya ke dua orang berbeda dalam waktu bersamaan.

_Chen, Kris, kurasa aku tahu di mana Jongin berada._

.

.

* * *

**—A friend is someone who can see the truth and pain in you even when you are fooling everyone else.**

* * *

.

.

Nafas Kris terengah-engah. Ia berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya sambil bersandar pada tembok. Sahabatnya yang gila memintanya untuk berkumpul di sekolah—saat ini—tepat jam tiga dini hari.

Untunglah saat itu musim panas sehingga malam tidak menggigit.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga."

"Lama sekali sih." Ucap Chen dan Chanyeol bergantian. Chanyeol menyorotkan senternya ke wajah Kris yang dipenuhi bulir keringat.

"_Sorry sorry_, butuh sedikit trik untuk keluar dari benteng keluarga Wu."

"Kali ini kau apakan mereka?" tanya Chanyeol antusias.

Kris hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang terkepal sebagai jawaban. Pada buku-buku jarinya nampak lebam berwarna biru.

Kedua sahabatnya ber-oh ria. Itu artinya sebelum sampai ke sini, Kris harus berjibaku dengan mafia keluarga Wu—anak buah ayahnya sendiri.

Setelah tarikan nafasnya kembali normal, Kris bertanya pada dua wajah yang diterangi sinar rembulan. "Jadi, di mana Jongin berada?"

.

.

Chen bergidik ngeri, bulu kuduknya meremang.

Di sampingnya Chanyeol fokus menyorot senter ke depan untuk menerangi langkah mereka bertiga. Yang paling kelihatan tenang adalah Kris. Langkahnya tenang dan santai, sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh suasana horor.

Bagaimana tidak, saat ini mereka bertiga tengah melangkah di lorong gelap lantai tiga sekolah. Lorong itu sangat gelap hingga serasa tak berujung.

Yang membuat suasana makin seram adalah suara piano yang terdengar samar. Alunan lirih piano terdengar menyayat, pedih memecah hening.

Saat ini pukul tiga dini hari. Mereka bagaikan sekelompok murid yang sedang melakukan uji nyali di gedung sekolah. Kegiatan uji nyali memang menjadi kegiatan khas di musim panas. Tapi mereka ke sini bukan dalam rangka uji nyali.

Chen meraih ujung kaus Chanyeol lalu berjalan mengekor di belakangnya.

Bunyi langkah kaki bersahutan dengan denyut nadi.

Suara piano semakin terdengar jelas seiring langkah yang semakin mendekati ruang musik. Ketika akhirnya mereka telah tiba di depan pintu kayu besar, Chen semakin merapatkan tubuhnya yang tambun pada punggung Chanyeol.

"Kau yakin yang berada di dalam adalah Jongin—_bukan hantu_?" cicit Chen.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Chanyeol yakin. Tapi Chen dapat mendengar Chanyeol menelan ludah gugup. "Kris, kau buka pintunya."

"Kenapa harus aku!?"

"Karena diantara kita bertiga saat ini, kau yang paling tampan." Celetuk Chanyeol asal. "Jadi kalau yang di dalam ternyata hantu—setidaknya dia akan langsung naksir kau."

"Bagaimana kalau hantunya ternyata pria!?" protes Kris jengkel.

"Namja uke mana sih yang tidak akan kepincut pada wajahmu—_bahkan namja hantu sekali pun_!"

Denting piano semakin keras merobek senyap. Alunan pilunya seakan merobek jantung tiga pemuda yang berdegup kencang.

Ceklek.

Kris menekan kenop pintu sepelan yang ia bisa. Namun bunyi pelan yang dihasilkan membuat si pianis menghentikan permainannya.

_Dug._

_Dug._

_Dug._

Chen seakan bisa mendengar denyut jantungnya sendiri. Ia menahan napas ketika mendapati sosok hitam yang tengah duduk di hadapan _grand_ piano hitam.

"—si—siapa di sana?" sosok hitam itu bertanya, suaranya bergetar, kentara sekali terkejut.

Chanyeol melangkah cepat, mendekati sosok 'hitam' itu tanpa ragu. Ia menyergapnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Kkamjong pasti ada di sini."

.

.

* * *

**"All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them."**

**-Walt Disney**

* * *

Ombak berdebur memecah karang.

Keempat pasang kaki berjalan beriringan di atas pasir. Bulan purnama menyinari wajah belia yang saling terdiam.

"Aku lelah." Suara Chen memecah angin. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya yang gemuk pada pasir yang lembut.

Ketiga sosok di sampingnya mengikuti jejaknya. Purnama masih menggantung di langit meskipun fajar akan menjelang.

Keempatnya masih membisu, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Baik Chanyeol, Chen, maupun Kris ragu bertanya—apa yang menyebabkan wajah Jongin dipenuhi lebam biru.

Mereka ingin Jongin yang bercerita lebih dulu, mereka ingin Jongin memercayai rahasinya pada mereka. Tapi bibir Jongin tetap terkatup. Pandangannya menerawang jauh pada batas cakrawala berwarna hitam.

Senyap lama menyergap sampai suara Chen memecah sunyi.

"Menurut kalian, apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, apa kalian bisa bayangkan bagaimana diri kita sepuluh tahun yang akan datang? Apa kita berhasil meraih mimpi kita masing-masing?"

Hening.

Pertanyaan Chen membawa keheningan yang menjelma dalam perdebatan angan. Masing-masing mereka berusaha mencerna lalu membayangkan—

—bagaimana sosok mereka dalam sepuluh tahun ke depan.

Jongin adalah orang pertama yang memecah keheningan tersebut dengan ucapan penuh keyakinan. "Di masa depan nanti, kupastikan aku akan tetap bermain piano."

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas pasir empuk. Kini maniknya tertancap pada bintang-bintang bertaburan. Awan tipis bergerak pelan menghalangi kemegahan purnama.

Dia mengumpamakan dirinya ibarat segumpal awan. Awan tipis bisa dengan mudah terseret angin, tapi kalaupun harus jadi segumpal awan—Jongin ingin menjadi segumpal awan tebal yang tidak mudah terbawa angin. Biarpun akhirnya ia harus jatuh ke bumi dalam bentuk air—ia akan kembali ke langit untuk menjadi awan.

Betapa pun angin rintangan menghadang,d ia akan memenuhi siklusnya, panggilan hatinya, untuk menjadi pianis—untuk tetap bermain piano.

Senyap kembali menyergap. Kali ini angan semakin melambung jauh—seumpama layang-layang yang diterbangkan angin musim panas.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tetap bermain basket sambil menjalankan bisnis keluarga Wu. Tapi sebelumnya aku akan sekuat tenaga mengubah bisnis gelap milik ayahku menjadi bisnis bersih." Sahut Kris lirih.

Berbeda dengan Jongin, Kris sendiri tidak yakin atas apa yang diucapkannya. Menumbangkan bisnis gelap ayahnya bukan perkara mudah—apalagi garis takdirnya telah ditetapkan bahkan sebelum ia lahir. _Tattoo_ di tubuhnya adalah pertanda—bahwa sampai mati pun ia tetap anak keluarga Wu—keluarga mafia yang telah berabad melegenda.

"Kau pasti bisa. Sampai hari itu tiba, aku tidak akan berhenti mendukungmu."

Kris tersenyum kecil mendengar dukungan Chen. Selongsong celah di hatinya menghangat, menguatkan impian si pemilik.

"Aku iri pada kalian—" Chanyeol berujar pelan nyaris berbisik. "—aku sendiri belum tahu _mau_ jadi apa dan _akan_ jadi apa."

"Kau tak punya sesuatu yang ingin kau capai?"

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu?" Chanyeol malah balik bertanya.

"Hmm... aku—aku mungkin ingin jadi guru." Chen berkata mantap. Ia menggenapkan hatinya.

"Orang sepintar kau ingin jadi guru? Apa tidak sia-sia?"

"Kenapa tidak? Guru adalah profesi mulia. Terutama jika berhasil mengubah kelakuan murid urakan sepertimu kembali ke jalan yang benar." Gurau Chen pada Chanyeol.

Kris tertawa kecil. Dia juga merasa ikut tersindir, tapi dia tidak merasa tersinggung.

"Lihat, matahari mulai terbit." Tunjuk Jongin ke arah batas cakrawala.

Pada musim panas, siang hari lebih panjang daripada malam sehingga pagi datang lebih dini.

"Aku suka matahari musim panas," ujar jongin lirih.

"Matahari musim panas adalah yang terbaik," sahut Chanyeol.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita balap lari?" usul Chen semangat.

"Kau bercanda? Pikir dua kali sebelum mengajak Park Chanyeol bertanding bung!"

Chanyeol baru saja akan berdiri saat Kris mulai berlari, "hei! Kau curang Kris!"

Jongin tidak bangkit sampai Chen mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Kau ingat saat kau mengulurkan tangan padaku sewaktu aku hendak melompat bunuh diri dari _rooftop_ sekolah?"

Jongin mengangguk. Keningnya berkerut tak mengerti.

"Kau bukan teman sekelasku, kau hanya orang asing, tapi kau begitu peduli padaku."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mati konyol waktu itu."

"Tapi uluran tanganmu sangat berarti. Jika tidak, mungkin saja aku sudah mati bunuh diri. Terima kasih Jongin," ucap Chen tulus. "Izinkan kali ini aku yang mengulurkan tanganku padamu. Ingatlah kau tidak sendirian, ada kami bertiga yang akan selalu mengulurkan tangan untukmu."

Hati Jongin terenyuh. Pelupuk matanya mendadak terasa berat karena menahan air mata yang siap tumpah. Tapi ia sekuat tenaga menahannya.

Jongin menyambut uluran tangan Chen, seperti tempo hari lalu ketika dirinya melakukan hal yang sama pada kawannya itu.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat menyusul mereka jika tidak mau ketinggalan." Telunjuk Chen mengarah pada Chanyeol yang sedang berkejar-kejaran dengan Kris.

Jongin tertawa lalu mengangguk, "ide bagus."

Satu...

Dua...

Tiga!

Jongin merasakan butiran pasir menggelitik telapak kakinya. Serpihan kerang dan karang kecil menusuk telapak kakinya, beberapa tersangkut di sela jari kaki, tapi dia tidak peduli..

_I dreamed a dream within a dream  
I dreamed a dream dreaming a dream  
I dreamed and was lost in a dream  
I dreamed a dream in a dream  
of the sorrows of birth and death  
I dreamed a breath outgoing  
had no dream of an incoming breath..._

Dia suka sensasi angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Semakin cepat dia berlari, semakin kencang angin menerpa wajahnya.

_Dreaming a dream_  
_were we can look on a future of happiness'_  
_Dreaming a dream_  
_were the children are the future_  
_Dream a dream_  
_were lives are fullfilled, and getting old is not a bad thing_  
_Dreaming a dream_...

Ia merasa sebebas layang-layang, sebebas burung camar...

Sesaat dia merasa bebas memilih hari esok, bebas menentukan masa depan.

_World wonderess, happy, clean, perfect._

Mereka berlari hingga napas rasanya hampir habis, saling mendahului dengan terbitnya mentari. Sang fajar menyingsing—mengiringi setiap gelak, menerangi setiap langkah.

Sinar mentari pagi menghangatkan empat jiwa.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi sepuluh tahun ke depan. Tapi satu hal yang ia yakini—keberadaan tiga sahabatnya membuatnya selalu tak sabar menyongsong hari esok.

Meskipun ia tahu, masa depan bukanlah sesuatu yang pasti.

.

_**"The future is literally in our hands to mold as we like. But we cannot wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow is now."**_

**-Eleanor Roosevelt**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**a/n:**

**Thanks to:**

**Keuriseu, Lee Yooki, Liana D. S, KittenSun, ryuu, hyona21, ma yeol, nicha, Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang, Tania3424, mimikro, GreifannyGS, cicaalamanda1, lalalalalalala, XiaoRu, enchris.727, Viluphie, Kim Kumiko, gichan98shin, kaisyu, Kiki Ryurizki, Jenny.**

Biasanya saya membalas review readers lewat Private Message, jadi kalau di antara kalian (akun login) dan belum pernah saya balas lewat PM, bilang ya. :)

Review panjang sangat diterima :D

Oh iya, untuk chapter depan, saya berniat menambahkan satu tokoh yang diubah jadi GS. Si tokoh ini memang sudah ada sejak konsep awal—_jadi ga boleh protes ya!_ Tenang saja, ga akan mengubah inti dari cerita ini kok.

Sebelumnya Dami bilang untuk menghiatuskan semua FF _chaptered_ yang tengah berjalan kecuali **FOUR SEASONS** ini. Kenapa? **Karena saya cinta sama readersnya yang meskipun tidak banyak, tapi loyal.** :")

Jadi sebisa mungkin Dami sempatkan untuk menyicil kelanjutannya. Review lagi ya?

Terima kasih.

Love,

Dami.


End file.
